A British Rebel
by stevebond1990
Summary: When I died, I thought I'd wake up either in a fiery pit or a paradise, not in a hospital on some backwater planet in the Outer Rim. Reincarnation isn't all it's cracked up to be. SI and AU. Pairings will take time to get going. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic is AU, I don't' own anything and please enjoy.

* * *

My name is Ezra Bridger, I'm a Rebel and technically a Jedi, though given the guy trying to teach me never actually finished his own training I really doubt it means I'll finish training.

Besides, I really don't want to die a virgin.

My story begins on a dirt ball in the middle of nowhere, literally! Lothal is over ten lightyears from the nearest inhabited system. Anyway, I was born to Ephraim and Mira Bridger, then I hit puberty and my memories return.

I'm not sure what's worse, remembering your own death in lurid detail, or going through puberty twice?

I don't consider myself the man I was before, not just because of the reincarnation thing but I'm a very different person now.

And all the Imperials have a British accent. Can't even speak properly without getting the stink eye from everyone, Bastards.

My parents ran a Pirate Broadcast station from our home, on my seventh birthday the Imperials came knocking, I was lucky I was out at the time or I would have landed in the Academy or worse an orphanage.

Two years later an old clone took me in, Torch used to be a commando, he taught me everything living on the streets hadn't.

The Imperials shot him six months ago, gunned him down in the street, just days after 'Rebels' hit the spaceport.

The Official statement says he was caught in the crossfire during a fight between the rebels and stormtroopers, personally I think he was killed because he was a symbol of the Old Republic.

After that I went back to the streets, alternating between an old comm tower my father used to service and some of Torch's old haunts, except when I was tracking down some of the things the Imp's stole from Torch's house.

it was on the last trip my life changed forever.

* * *

I make my way through the city, I know the convoy is in the main square but the Imps will have all the land routes watched, so I need somewhere quiet to get to the rooftops.

Just as I reached the edge of the market I heard a commotion, two of the only non-bucket head Imps were shaking down a trader.

If there's one thing I hate, it's morons abusing what little power they're trusted with.

Just as I approached the bucketheads seized the trader and Ollie swiped the basket of fruit, sampling one instantly.

The trader protested but Ollie retorted, "really? Who's gonna stop us? You? You?" he said, pointing to two bystanders.

"Hey, mister, Spare a jogan?" I asked, keeping my head obscured by my raised arms.

"Move along, Lothrat!" Ollie snapped at me.

"Sorry! Sorry," I apologised, taking a step forward, making a half turn I lifted Stan's communicator, "not looking for trouble."

"But it sure has a way of finding me," I muttered as I crossed the market.

Slipping into a side alley I readied the communicator, "All Officers to the Main Square!" I said urgently, my Estuary accent flowing for the first time in over a year, "This is a Code Red Emergency! Repeat, All Officers to the Main Square!"

A few moments later I heard booted feet rush down the street, stepping out I saw the merchant on the floor beside his fruit basket, "Stay on Alert, repeat, This is a Code Red!"

The trader stood up as I kneeled bedside him, "you ok?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, offering a jogan, "thank you."

"If I can have three, I can keep the Imps attention away from the market for a while," I offered.

He looked conflicted, I feel dirty seeing as I would do it anyway but a guy has to eat and credits are scarce, "you can?"

"Definitely," I promise.

"Here, take them," he said, so I took the offered fruit and two more.

"Thank you," I said, "have a good day."

"Whatever you're doing," he said, "good luck."

I nod my thanks and start scaling the nearby building, just catching the trader mutter something before I'm gone.

* * *

It doesn't take long to find the convoy in the main square, the bucketheads are watching the roads but have no one on the rooftops or I'd be blaster fodder by now.

Now, the Imps on Lothal aren't the brightest bunch, personally I think we're used as a dumping ground for all the officers the brass want 'out of sight, out of mind' where they won't do any damage, but the picket line doesn't even encompass the whole square, there's a dozen people milling around on the edges while the Imps organise themselves in the middle.

I count myself lucky that the only competent Imp on Lothal is a bureaucrat but for someone who has not only studied both world wars but played Assassin's Creed, it's fucking painful to see how incompetent these guys are.

"Ok, find the crate with Torch's gear, distract the Imps then get the hell out," I muttered, putting on my visor and scanning the crates for Torch's helmet.

I was on the last speeder bike when I.. felt something?

I look over my shoulder in case the Imps actually have someone up here, my right hand going to the carbine on my back, but no one is up here.

I go back to scanning but as I start on the last crate I feel that tug again, so I stand up and look into the street below.

Standing in the crossroads is a human, a khaki top, gray trousers, brown boots, a green pauldron and an old merc blaster.

That... sense tugs again and I duck, staying down until it tells me I'm safe, I head back to the convoy and complete the scan.

"Jackpot," I say, grinning as the Imps were moving all Torch's stuff in one go, I lower the visor and reach for a flashbang but movement catches my eye.

A young woman in purple Mando gear struts up to the picket line, which for some reason is now behind the speeders.

Gotta admit, even I was distracted, that arse was almost a work of art, but I wasn't so distracted I didn't see her drop something on the nearest speeder.

The driver tries to get her attention but a blast erupts from the speeder.

I frantically scan the square to make sure it wasn't the speeder I needed, I let out a sigh on recognising the right one.

"Get those crates out of here!" the Officer in the square orders, "keep them secure at all costs!" The remaining drivers mounted their speeders and sped off.

"At any costs?" I echoed, "any other day I would take him up on that, but I've got business," I then started following over the rooftops.

There's only a limited number of ways out of the square to the main roads and by now I know the rooftops well enough to predict their route based on their exit.

However, it seems I'm not the only one who knows it, I arrive just as the guy I saw earlier blocks the alley with a landspeeder, I miss the one-liner as he kicks the first driver off his bike and fires on the second.

With the combatants preoccupied I scan the bikes again, I grin as the last in row has Torch's crate.

I'm brought back to the fight as a buckethead screams, looking down I see they're being beaten up by a warrior of a species I don't know the name of, though I think I've seen this particular specimen thrown out of a bar at least once.

The warrior tears through the bucketheads unbelievably quick, looking quite smug as his friend grins at him, I take that as my cue to move.

Their faces as I fire up the bike make me wish I had my helmet on instead of in my pack.

"Much obliged gents," I called as I threw the speeder into full reverse and ducked into a side alley that would take me to the highway on the other side of the market.

I fail to heed my own advice as I pass the market, the Mando I saw earlier jumps from a roof and onto my cargo.

Feeling the weight shift I look back, spotting the Mando I turn, reaching for the pistol on my hip but she's gone before I can line up a shot, fortunately with the crate I don't want, I'm about to holster my pistol but some stormtroopers take position at the next crossroad.

I take a few shots, downing one and scattering the others, I idly note a red blaster bolt claim the last standing trooper, glancing back I see the human aiming his pistol so I duck into an alley to break his line of sight at the cost of speed.

By this point I hit the highway, there's a small wood about two miles from the walls where I can lose these guys and recover Torch's things in peace.

A blaster bolt too heavy to be the pirate's blaster flies by, I look back to see two patrol officers pursuing, I draw my pistol and fire a few shots, forcing them to dodge and drop back, one was claimed by the pirate's blaster, the other was dismounted by the non-human with what looked like a collapsible version of the electrostaffs Torch once told me about.

The shriek of an ion engine sends a lance of fear through my chest, I look back in horror to see a TIE fighter diving out of the clouds.

Looking forward, the end of the highway is half a mile away, if I can make it there I can take cover under the abutments holding the viaduct.

My 'Sense' screams at me and I jink like crazy, narrowly dodging fire from the TIE, looking back I can see the other guy isn't as lucky, he survived but his bike is scrap.

The TIE is banking around just as I hit the home stretch, I'm not sure I can make it but I'm dead if I don't.

It's coming in just as I brake for the turn, I'm not going to make it so I jump.

I make it over the railing just as the TIE fires, I cover my head until the shooting ends, looking up I see the TIE fly away, climbing to my feet I run to the end off the highway, the bike is intact but in no shape to go anywhere, the crate is scorched but unharmed.

I jog over to the bike and crouch behind it, drawing my carbine, I just have time to set it for anti-tank mode before the TIE returns.

As the pilot comes in, I line up my shot. TIE cockpits are well protected from the front, the radiator panels are vulnerable but an impossible shot at this angle, but the join to the fuselage isn't well armoured to aid cooling and maintenance.

I fire at the starboard wing root, ducking down I break open the carbine, dodging the spent gas cartridge as it's automatically ejected and wait for the crash.

I hear the tearing of metal, a bang, but not the boom I was expecting, looking up I see the port wing is wrapped around the sign arch above the end of the highway and the cockpit is now rolling down the highway.

I blink once, twice, and then chuckle as I replace the gas cartridge and reset the carbine to default firing mode.

The sound of engines behind me alarms me, I spin round and raise my carbine.

The guy I saw earlier is on the ramp of a freighter, looking mildly impressed.

"Want a ride?" he asks.

I take a look at the speeder, weighing my options: on the one hand I don't really have a choice, on the other they may try to take Torch's stuff for themselves.

"Alright, but this crate is mine, clear?" I reply.

The man raises an eyebrow but nods.

I turn the crate right side up, the repulsors kicking in as it's righted and jog with it to the ship. Just as I reach the ramp, I hear TIEs.

Looking to the city I see four TIEs, "Karrabast!" I curse, "Catch!"

The guy's nearly knocked over by the crate, but is up quick enough to help me in.

"Four Ties in Swarm formation, heading in from the city!" I report.

"Hera, get us out of here!" the guy orders into his comm.

I'm nearly knocked over as the ship lurches to one side then the inertia dampeners kick in as the engines fire.

I look up as the alien cracks open my crate.

"Hey, this wasn't in the manifest!" he exclaims, lifting up Torch's old helmet.

"Wow," the Mando says, looking in, "This is Clone Commando gear."

"And it's mine!" I declare, I reach for the helmet but the alien just pushes me back.

"Sorry kid," he says, not sounding sorry at all, "not happening, these ain't toys and our needs..."

He doubles over as I draw my foot back, turns out his kind have three semi-internal testicles, I grab his head and slam it into the crate's rim, dazing him further.

As he hits the floor the muzzle of my pistol is against his temple.

"Listen pirate!" I Hiss furiously, "This belonged to the man that saved me from the streets after the Imps took my parents. They stole it after gunning him down in broad daylight when the Broadcast centre in Capital City spaceport was hit."

I feel movement to my left but I'm too angry to care, "I'll be damned if I let some Pirate steal all I have left of him."

"Look around kid," the alien coughs, "you can't escape."

I glare at the alien, "Then I'll take you with me."

"Enough!" the guy shouts as the alien's eyes widen, "Kid, let him up. Zeb, I agreed to let him have that crate."

"But Kanan?" Zeb pleads.

"You said it yourself, it's not part of the mission," Kanan retorts, _something_ edging his voice.

Zeb groans, "Fine, kid? you mind?"

I take my blaster off his head and holster it, I look to Kanan, "What else was in that convoy? I didn't exactly read the manifest fully," I asked.

Kanan shrugs, "Food and munitions."

"Huh, valuable currency to the right people," I noted.

Kanan smiled at me, "good eye, not many see uses beyond the obvious."

I shrugged, "you don't survive long on the streets if you can't read between the lines."

"Fair enough, I'm Kanan Jarrus, that's Garazeb Orrelios and Sabine Wren," Kana said, introducing his crew.

Zeb rolled his eyes and the Mando waved, after she removed her helmet.

I nodded but was thrown off my feet by a massive hit to the hull, followed by the wind being knocked out of me as a weight landed on me.

I blinked and saw the most beautiful amber eyes staring back, "you come here often?" I joked with a grin but pushed her upright to her knees before she could answer, "tell me you have a tail gun?" I begged Kanan.

"Sabine, man the rear gun, Zeb, top turret," Kanan orders, before dashing for the ladder into the forward section.

I catch Zeb before he follows, "If anything's missing..." he gets the point and nods grudgingly, then continues climbing.

I then head off after Sabine towards the rear.

* * *

The rear turret is a really odd design, a quick look around convinces me it has to be some kind of parasite craft, a console powering up draws my attention to the rear of the compartment.

Sabine is in the gunner's seat, the configuration of which actually reminds me of a B-17's tail gun but far more spacious, though the chair pivoting in relation to the guns is a nice feature.

Sabine is trading fire with the lead TIE but is making the rookie mistake of shooting directly at the target.

One: a TIE is actually a hard target to hit from the front due to it's narrow profile.

Two: Lasers may travel at the speed of light but both gunner and target react a LOT slower, meaning you still need to lead a target if said target has a semi-competent pilot at the controls, coincidentally this TIE is _Not_ flying in a straight line.

"You're not giving enough lead... Bloody Hell!" I actually ducked as the TIE nearly grazed the canopy.

"Hey! I don't criticise your shooting," Sabine replied indignantly, lining up on the next TIE.

"I don't recall you being there for most of it," I retorted, noting she wasn't using a HUD I shrugged off my pack and fished out my helmet, "Don't you have a targeting computer or do you prefer doing it the hard way?"

"Of course I have a targeting computer," Sabine retorted, cursing as the fighter flew past unharmed.

"Good," I said, looking for the jack to sync my helmet to it then starting the sync, "one sec."

"What?" she jumped in her seat as I jammed the helmet on her head, "Hey!"

"Eyes front," I ordered, slipping my spare visor on and syncing it too as I settled just behind her right shoulder, "silver marker that moves with the guns is your crosshair, when the target enters effective range a red marker will appear in front of it, that's the Lead Indicator. It moves with the target so it can be tricky to follow it. The Indicator marks the spot you want to fire into so the TIE basically flies into your shots."

Sabine promptly fired and continued firing into the TIE's path as it tried to dodge, destroying it, "Thanks, it's pretty handy."

"Modified Republic software," I told her as I stood up straight, "surprised you don't have something like it."

 _"Anyone got eyes on those last two TIEs?"_ Zeb asked urgently over the comm.

I frantically scanned the skies around the ship, my visor synced to the ship's sensors temporarily, _"Got one right in front of us!"_ Kanan replied.

"Got the other at Nine O'clock Low, coming anti-clockwise," I reported, spotting the bugger, "Bank the hull, give Zeb a shot as it comes around!"

I frantically grab Sabine's chair to stay upright as the ship rolls right, I can hear Zeb crowing proudly as the ship rights itself.

"This one's mine," Sabine says, landing a quick burst on the last fighter as it shot past.

"Not bad," I say approvingly, I'm impressed she adapted so fast to the HUD and quick shotted a TIE that fast, that close.

"Thanks," she says, standing up , she takes off my helmet and hands it back, "where did you get that mod?"

"Republic clone troopers had a program to project a crosshair on the HUD of their helmets," I explained as I shut the connection to the ship's systems, "pilots and tank crews developed a simple update package to compensate for a moving target and project a Lead Indicator early on in the war. Torch added it when I had the helmet made."

"Custom design?" she asked.

I looked at the helmet a moment, I'd based it on the ODST helmet like the rest of my armour, "yeah, clone armour is excellent but distinctive, so I came up with a design that could pass for a bounty hunter's but offered the same protection as Phase II armour."

Heavy footsteps draw both our eyes to the hallway, "You're wanted in the cockpit," Zeb says.

"One sec," I return my visor and helmet to my pack and sling it over my shoulder, adjusting the cloak I wear over my shoulders as I do so, "lead the way."

* * *

"So, you're the kid Kanan picked up," the speaker is a pretty, green Twi'lek wearing overalls, seated behind the controls.

"Ezra Bridger," I said, holding out my hand.

"Hera Syndulla," she replies, shaking my hand.

I do a double take at the name, "any relation to Cham Syndulla?" I blurt.

Hera's face drops, but only for a split second, "He's my father."

"Ah," I've seen that look on Torch's face enough times not to pry, "a pleasure."

Kanan is sitting opposite Hera and Sabine settles into a suspiciously graffitied seat to my right, Zeb's in the doorway so I gesture to the empty seat to my left, "May I?"

"Go ahead," Hera says.

I settle down, dropping my pack beside the chair and look at each one in turn, quite the bunch of characters, "So, what now?"

"Now we head back to Lothal," Kanan said.

"You what?!" I yelled in alarm, "Right after Escaping? The entire PDF will be on alert!"

"Relax, we lost the Imperials when we jumped to Hyperspace and the Ghost can scramble it's signal," Hera reassured, "they won't recognise us when we return."

"A signal scrambler?" I asked sceptically, I knew of the existence of such systems but they were never used as the _only_ stealth system, "and what about emission sinks? ECM? a tactical cloak?"

"We'll be fine," Hera repeated.

I sigh into my hands, I know a losing battle when I see it, sitting up I look at Hera, "fine, just drop me and my stuff off outside the city..."

"We're not going back to Capital City, the job's not done," Kanan replied.

* * *

As I stand on the ramp I'm having a hard time keeping my lunch down.

At the bottom of the hill is a shantytown, one that invokes disturbing memories from history class.

I look back to take my mind off what I've seen and spot Kanan and Hera heading in another direction, "where are they going?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," Zeb retorted as he passed with two crates, "just might kill you anyway."

"Grab a crate and pull your weight," Sabine added.

* * *

I'm pushing one of the crates as we enter town, my mind is playing tricks on me; everywhere I look I'm seeing goose stepping Germans, eagles perched on stone swastikas, there's a wall with watchtowers ringing the town and I swear I could hear the konniggratzer march from a pole mounted speaker.

"I've lived on Lothal all my life," I say to the others, not quite keeping the disquiet from my voice, "but I've never been here, What is this place?"

"The Imperials don't advertise it," Sabine said dryly.

"Locals call it 'Tarkintown'" Zeb added.

"For Grand Moff Tarkin," Sabine said.

"Governor of the outer rim," I concluded, my mind playing further tricks as I almost heard German coming from one of the huddles of people.

"He kicked these folks off their farms when the Empire wanted their land," Sabine continued, emotion seeping into her voice.

"Anyone who fought back was arrested," Zeb finished, "For Treason."

We reach the town square just as the sun rises, we've lined up the crates, Zeb to my left and Sabine on my right.

"Who wants free grub!" Zeb shouts, tearing off the crate's lid as people look at him.

Sabine opens her crate as I'm looking at the various vegetables in Zeb's crate, a glance shows it's similar fair in hers.

I pry open my crate just as people start coming over, the only thing I recognise is jogans but there's a lot of different fruits and vegetables in there.

The people gaze at the crates in wonder, then they approach in ones and twos, picking a fruit or two.

"Thank you," a man says to me.

"You're welcome," I reply as more and more come up, thanking us as they take fruit from the crates.

I feel like a cheat, I didn't do anything to get these crates, hell I'd planned abandon the one connected to the speeder I hijacked.

"Thank you," I jump as a hand settles on my shoulder, I look round to see a relieved Rodian, "Thank you so much."

"But I didn't do anything," I said quietly as he walks away, guilt pooling in my gut.

I take a look at Zeb and Sabine, both are handing food to the settlers, looking happy for the settlers, I turn away, I glance back once then head back to the ship.

As I walk back I think about what I saw; the people. the ghetto... I've known the Empire was corrupt and cruel before but never once did I imagine it was like this.

When I reach the ship I settle on a rock, between the guilt and what I saw, I feel ready to throw up.

I can't help but replay it all in my head, the Capital can get pretty bad but here? I feel like I walked into a displaced Third Reich.

I took a breath and tried to clear my mind, Torch had taught me a meditation technique to help clear my head of emotion years ago, personally I likened it to Occulumency as if regularly practised it felt like a barrier would form around my mind and isolate my emotions, or at least numb them.

Just as I centred myself, I felt something, almost... almost like a song.

I tried again but the feeling came again, pulling on me from inside the ship.

I ignored it again but I just got louder, in the end I decided to investigate.

Entering the ship I looked around the cargo bay, seeing only the crate with Torch's things, I then felt a tug from above, I looked up then at the ladder. Climbing up I initially stopped at the first deck but continued climbing as the song pulled from above.

I emerged in the cockpit, climbing up I slowly walked to the door and peeked through. The corridor was empty but I could swear I heard something, edging forward I started looking around, finding nothing until I stopped in front of a particular door, whatever it was calling to me was behind it.

I tried the release, when that failed I knelt down and reached into a tool pouch on my belt for a lock pick.

It's not that difficult a lock and after a few moments it gives, I stand up, returning the pick to my pocket and enter.

It's a fairly Spartan room, two bunks, a wardrobe, not much else, I settle on the lower bed, wondering what the Hell is going on.

But just as I got up to leave I feel the song from right under me, looking down I see some kind of drawer, spinning round I keel and open the drawer.

Inside is an ornate box like thing and a sorta plain metal cylinder, the interesting thing is what I feel.

Around the box there's a faint... aura? Light and wispy, almost smoke-like, the cylinder however is practically drowning in it's one, thick and heavy, lingering like smog.

Here and now I can tell it's the cylinder that's been calling me, unthinkingly I reach out...

* * *

 _...the cylinder's in front of, assembling itself from many pieces, once fully formed it falls into my hands, I hear clapping and I look round to see a pretty forty something woman smiling broadly as she claps..._

 _...I'm in a building with a roof almost too tall to see, walking down a set of steps, I'm nudged by a pretty Togruta girl as she runs past, she looks back and calls an apology but keeps on running..._

 _...I'm looking down on a planet from a starship's bridge, the planet glows like it's covered in fireflies but the pattern confirms it's one massive city..._

 _...the cylinder is in my hand, a bright blue blade projecting from the crown, I swing it and a skeletal looking tan droid is cut in two, on instinct I swing the blade right and deflect a blaster bolt, blue blaster bolts come from my left and cut down the remaining droids as soldiers in stark white armour advance to assist..._

 _...those white armoured soldiers are shooting at the woman, her own green blade dancing in order to protect us, she shouts at me, once... twice... then I run, just before I disappear I look back and see her cut down by a fusillade of blue blaster fire..._

Everything fades to white.

* * *

For a moment everything's white, then the white fades away, replaced by shapes and colours, unclear at first then coming into focus, I'm lying on my back and Hera's leaning over me.

"How are you feeling?" she asks me in concern.

My response is to roll over and empty my stomach on the floor.

"Woah! If that's what rolling outta bed does to you I don't fancy your chances in a fight," Zeb snarks from the door.

"I just had my senses hijacked so Fuck You!" I retort weakly, wincing as Hera clips my ear.

"I won't have foul language on my ship," Hera scolds, she then turns away from me, "Zeb, could you get Chopper and the cleaning supplies?"

"And a bucket," I groan as simply rolling onto my back makes my stomach want to rebel.

"What happened?" Kanan asks sternly.

"I was feeling uneasy after seeing Tarkintown," I started, "brought up bad memories of a fallen nation I once learned about in history class. I was out front of the ship trying to clear my thoughts when I felt something calling me. I tried to ignore but it kept getting stronger, I followed it in here, I think... some metal cylinder, I reached to it and then I wasn't on the ship anymore... it kept jumping around," sighed in frustration, "none of it's clear."

"Sounds like it triggered some kind of vision," Kanan mused.

I snorted, "Well you can have it, load of disjointed garbage."

"Hey, take it easy," he scolds as I sit up.

"And I if I stay with that under my nose I'll just repeat it," I argued, rising slowly to my feet, Hera helping steady me, "mind helping me to the galley?"

Hera led me into the galley and sat me down at the table, before pouring me a cup of jogan juice, I smiled in thanks and took a sip, surprisingly it went down smoothly and didn't further upset my stomach.

"I need to speak with Kana, will you be alright here for a minute?" Hera asked me.

"Sure, I'll be fine," I assured her, I watched her leave then turned back to my cup, I tried once more to centre myself.

I'd just about cleared my mind when the door to the corridor I left opened, Sabine either missed my annoyed look or didn't care, she made herself a drink and turned around, leaning back against the counter as she took a drink.

"You don't really follow directions, do you?" she observed.

"I normally work alone, so, yeah, not one of my strong suits," I replied.

"So what happened?" she asked, I turned to meet her curious look.

"You mean here or back in town?" I asked.

"Both, I guess," she said.

"Tarkintown brought back memories of history class when I was a kid," I admitted, "a long fallen regime on a remote world, I've always known the Empire wasn't exactly the good guys but there's never been reason to think they were really Evil, but seeing that? It was... for a moment I thought I'd lost myself on that world in that time."

"I see," Sabine said.

"No you really don't, be glad the Empire is only as bad as it is," I replied seriously, "as for what happened back here?"

I stared into my cup, thinking. What had happened?

"I felt something calling to me," I said after a moment, "like a pull in my senses, I tried to ignore it but I grew until I couldn't, I followed it into that room to a drawer, inside was a cube and a cylinder, I reached for a cylinder and then..."

"And then what?" Zeb asked, "oh, here," he dumped a bucket next to me.

I shook my head, "I dunno... I saw things, people, places that I've never seen before, it happened so fast, jumping from place to place. then it went white and I woke up with Hera over me."

"And nearly puking over her," Zeb finished.

"You ok?" Sabine asked, walking over.

I watcherd amusedly as she placed her hand on my forehead and checked my eyes, "I'd just had my senses hijacked for one hell of a ride, I feel ok now."

"If you're sure," she said, returning to the counter as Zeb left the way he came.

"So who are you guys? my first thought was pirates given his behaviour," I jerked a thumb at a retreating Zeb, "but the rest of you don't fit the bill."

"Met many pirates, have you?" Zeb calls sarcastically from the corridor.

"You find all sorts in dark alleys after dusk," I reply lightly.

"We're a crew, a team, in some ways... a family," Sabine replied.

"Not just any crew hits an Imperial convoy," I pointed out.

"True, but if we don't fight the Empire, who will?" Sabine counters.

I chuckle humourlessly, staring at the floor, "you don't fight an enemy like the Empire and win."

"Someone has to fight back," Sabine argued, "Someone has to stand up for what's right!"

"So you kill a dozen stormtroopers," I shrugged, "so you stop one shipment, so you free a few dozen slaves. The Empire will just send more troopers, send another ship, enslave more people. The only thing that would work would be if entire star systems seceded and fought the Empire together."

"And look how that turned out," I said flatly.

Sabine was saved from answering by Zeb, "Kanan wants us in the common room," he then knocked on the head of an astromech that looked like it had been assembled from spare parts, "if he tries anything, sound the alarm," Zeb ordered, "or shoot him," he added.

"And I still have my blaster so i'll just shoot back," I muttered as he left.

I looked at the droid and it gestured with two robotic arms , beeping what sounded like a threat, then settled it's arms on either side of it's head like putting it's hands on it's hips.

I put my blaster pistol on the table, noting as I did they'd probably confiscated my now absent carbine, "buddy, if I wanted to try something, you'd have a hard time stopping me," I pointed out.

The droid promptly went into a short tirade, I don't quite understand astromech yet but I get the jist of it.

"Do you kiss your motherboard with that vocabulator?" I asked amusedly.

The droid freezes amusedly then beeps something I'm pretty sure was offensive.

"Care to repeat that, Spam Can!" I growl, whipping out a stun baton I keep in my right bracer.

The droid takes one look at the weapon, beeps something and scuttles off.

"Get Back Here!" I bellow, snatching up my blaster and tearing after the mini-Frankenstein.

I chase the thing across two decks, (normally I'd question how a droid without arms and legs could climb ladders but i'm not in a mood to think rationally) until I lose sight of him.

"Here spam can," I say coaxingly to the hiding droid, "here spam can, uncle Ezra's got a present for you!"

I spin round as I hear a noise, but only find a small cupboard, but there's noise inside it, I ready my baton and open the door but... no droid.

I look around in confusion until I locate a vent, listening I can hear voices.

"...I owe those hairy beasts, they saved some of my people," Zeb says.

"Mine too," Hera says emphatically.

"If we want to help them we've got a tight window to do it. They're being held in an unknown slave labour camp and if we don't intercept this ship we'll never find them, now I have a plan but..." Kanan is interrupted by a frantically beeping droid.

I spin round to find said droid behind me, it's holding something in it's arm, I sprint after it and just as it enters the corridor I slam my boot into it's back.

I'm pretty sure the last thing Kanan expected on leaving the lounge (is it the lounge?) was a three hundred pound droid delivered to him by airmail.

I jog down the corridor as Hera kneels by the pair, "Chopper! are you ok?"

"You're worrying about the droid?" Kanan asked breathlessly, "What about me?"

"Oh, you a big boy now, don't be a baby," Hera dismissed, lifting the now named droid off of him.

I looked around the room to see Sabine leaning against a wall, trying not to laugh while Zeb was rolling around howling in laughter.

"Kid, that was classic!" Zeb wheezed out.

"Just getting acquainted with spam can," I replied.

"Oh that's great," Sabine finally surrendered to her giggles as Chopper tried to look indignant.

"His name is Chopper, please use it," Hera reprimanded, in full mom mode.

"As long as he behaves," I counter, "that sound fair Chopper?"

The droid was initially silent but responded grudgingly after a nudge from Hera.

"What are we gonna do about the kid?" Zeb argued.

"Chopper said he was eavesdropping," Sabine added.

"Then you might want to install baffles in the vents to prevent that," I added dryly.

"How much did you hear?" Kanan asked.

"Enough," I said darkly, "If there's one thing I hate it's slavers. You've seen me fight, I'm not helpless, look me in the eye and say having another gun isn't a good idea."

"He's right," Sabine noted.

Kanan sighed, "Fine, but you're to stay on the ship with Hera until we need you."

I nodded, "wouldn't put it past the Imps to try and board us while you're looking for the prisoners."

"You really think the bucketheads will think of that?" Zeb snorted.

"Sooner or later you are going to run into a competent Imp, you do know that, right?" I countered.

"Hopefully not today, don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him," Hera says, turning me around and pushing me towards the door.

"Can I at least get my carbine back?" I protest as I'm pushed out.

"I'll get it on the way," Hera assures me.

* * *

I'm sitting in the cockpit, staring into space, Hera's in the pilot's seat and Chopper's behind her.

"You know, i'm all for sticking it too the Empire," I say, I've hit the transport hubs with Torch before and pranked the garrison block, " but I've never stuck my neck out this far, who does that?"

"We do," Hera replies solemnly.

Before I can say more we drop out of Hyperspace, I can just make out a standard Gozanti-class armed freighter, complete with fighter complement.

"Imperial transport 651, this is Starbird, we're inbound," Hera reports to the freighter.

 _"State your business?"_ the transport captain requests.

"Bounty, we've captured an additional Wookie prisoner and have transfer orders to place him with you," Hera responds.

 _"We have no such orders,"_ the captain responds.

Looking out I see two fighters detach from the transport.

As I look to Hera she replies to the captain, "That's fine, we already got paid," she folds her arms, "By Governor Tarkin, if you don't want the oversized monong I'll just jettison here,let you explain to your superiors why the Empire has one less slave."

We're closing in on the transport, I can make out the gun emplacements and that dorsal turret looks nasty.

 _"Permission to dock, Bay 1,_ the captain replies after a moment.

Hera looks at me, quite pleased with herself, she closes in on the transport and docks flawlessly.

I'm a little nervous as we wait for the airlock to cycle, "They can't fall for it?" I mutter, "Seriously, they can't be that stupid!"

"You'd be surprised," Hera says with a smile.

I zone out a little as the team enters the ship, then the comm breaks into static.

"Comm's down," Hera says, annoyed.

That's when I feel it, something big... and coming in FAST!

"No.. not down," She corrects, "Jammed!"

"Something's coming," I tell her, worriedly.

The sunlight lighting the cockpit suddenly goes dark.

I look at Hera then we both look up.

Right above us, a Star Destroyer is approaching from the inner system.


	2. Chapter 2

I stare in horror as the Capital Ship hovers above us and the Ventral Hangar door opens, "this was a setup," I blurt out.

"It sure looks that way," Hera replied, working the main console.

"Listen," I look at Hera, "our crew boarded that ship to selflessly rescue Imperial prisoners, you need to warn..."

"Save the spiel," I tell, standing up, "I'll warn them, but be ready to run like there's a Hellhound behind us," I snatch up my carbine, leaving my pack, but as I reach the door I stop.

"Here," Hera looks surprised, "There's at least one competent Imp on that ship, keep this close just in case he's got another trick up his sleeve."

Hera looks at the carbine uncertainly but takes it, "I'll be back," I say, then bolt out the door.

* * *

I've never stowed away on a military freighter before, so right now I'm running on instinct, I draw my blaster as I duck another corner, just in time to hear Zeb speak.

"It's a Trap!" I wince as I realise what I just said.

"Karrabast! The kid's blowing another op," Zeb gripes as I enter the corridor.

"Star Destroyer, Right Above Us!" I shout as I slam the brakes on, "We Gotta Go!"

The pair jump as the locked door they were trying to open opens of it's own accord, they start running as stormtroopers pour out.

I fire a shot over Zeb's shoulder and detonate the charge they'd placed, blasting the troopers into the far wall, then take off after them.

"Destroyer's trying to dock, we need to warn Sabine and Chopper but the Imps are jamming us," I reported as we ran.

"They'll follow the plan, it'll be fine," Kanan replied calmly.

"Aren't we two for two on plans going sideways?" I countered.

Neither deigns to answer, instead climbing the stairs to the main deck, we turn into the last section before the corridor that travels the ship's spine just as stormtroopers and some berk in a flak vest and Romanesque helmet appear.

"Keep going!" Kanan orders, firing at the troopers.

I glance at him but turn my attention to the ad hoc road block.

"Push off...Now!"

"What!" I exclaim, having no idea what is happening.

A split second later the A-grav fails, sending Zeb and Kanan soaring as the Imps flounder.

Luckily for me I picked up some old Clone Marine boots years ago and reverse engineered the gravity soles, essentially miniature gravity plates that will anchor you to a solid surface, the soles activate keeping my feet on the floor.

With the plates so small they can't replicate a full G of force so I'm left half jogging/half bounding in what is probably an approximation of Mars gravity.

Being firmly rooted I manage to plant two shots in the guts of two troopers, one of which slams into the Roman guy and Zeb uses the other for a boost, coincidentally tossing him my way, I bat the screaming trooper out of my way and clamber after Zeb, I catch movement as I turn the corner but continue running.

I'm slow off the last corner, I notice something at my side and note it's a frag grenade, I thought I'd used them all up, I lift it off and pull the pin, the chemical fuse ignites and fizzes furiously, I toss it over my shoulder as I round the last corner, I hear a shout then a clang as the gravity returns, I overtake Zeb just as it blows.

Sabine and spam can are waiting for us, Kanan orders them onto the ship and follows, just as I reach the last intersection a large hand grabs me and forces me into the wall, sending me to the floor.

I clamber up but an arm snakes around my neck, choking me.

Zeb ducks a shot from the accompanying troopers and spins round and aims, "Kid, get out of the Way!" he yells.

I'm struggling to breathe at this point and as he ducks two more shots, I draw my head forward then slam it back into my captor's face, I feel something fleshy break and the arm releases me, I duck forward and land a shot on the trooper opposite me but then a bolt slams into my side.

I collapse as my side erupts in agony, I just make out Zeb saying "Sorry kid. you did good," then run.

It hits me as hard as the boot that blackens my world.

They left me.

I'm alone _Again_.

* * *

I come too in a dark room that looks almost like a cupboard under the stairs.

Looking around I note there's a bed, a basin and a toilet behind a short wall.

I've been in some pretty bad situations but I've never wound up in the clink before.

Could be worse though, at least I have a sink and head, I've heard stories of prisoners who get neither.

Suddenly I'm hit by a feeling like that one time a ganger sank a vibroblade in my gut.

"I'm in the clink," I whisper, cupping my head in my hands as it all comes rushing back, "they left me."

I settle back onto my bed, my mind whirling with the hollowness that was my world after my parents had died, only this time there wouldn't be an old Clone to save me.

I don't know how long I lay there, eventually the door opened revealing the Roman guy without his helmet.. his nose is a little bent.

"I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau," he said as he stepped into my cell, "and you are..."

"Eddard Stark," I reply sarcastically, playing up my accent, "Lord-Paramount and Warden of the Kingdom of Winter."

The Agent snorts and I take the time to get a good look at him.

"You know, I think you might be the second competent Imperial I've ever met?" I say curiously.

"Thank you," he says, "I wonder if you might indulge me? How exactly did you stay anchored when the gravity went out?"

I shrugged, "got old Clone Marine boots a few years ago and reverse engineered the soles, I'm surprised your men didn't have them, I thought such was standard issue for marines."

"Ah," Kallus said in understanding, "They are but I have a ground detail under my command, not marines," he clarified.

"And yet you have a capital ship?" I countered.

"Touche," he said, smiling, "you're probably wondering why you are in a cell?"

I shook my head, "No, just wondering if I'll get my fifteen minutes in front of a judge."

Kallus grins, "don't worry, you will. just not yet," he elaborated, "I'm holding you as bait for when we return to Lothal."

I raise an eyebrow at that, "The only reason I was there was because our paths crossed and your lot were firing at anything that moved, you really think they'll stick their neck out for a stranger? People don't do that."

Kallus just gave me a calculating look and left, "Search him, then secure him here."

The two troopers entered, taking my cloak and webbing, I tried to stand but one punched right where I'd been shot, sending me to the floor.

I glared at the troopers as the door shut.

"You have to warn them, Ezra," I repeated mockingly as I climbed painfully back onto the bed, "bloody good that did."

I settle down and start thinking of just how I'm going to get out of here.

* * *

"Hey, Anyone there!" I shouted, "Somethings wrong, my side's burning, I'm... cough, cough... Gods Above, I'm coughing blood! Come on! Someone Help!"

I crouch low behind the steps as I hear movement, then the door opens and the two troopers enter, when they stop at the bottom of the steps I climb out and grin as they look round.

"Thanks for the free pass guys," I then lock them in, shaking my head in disbelief I headed off, "And they're what replaced the Clone Army, what was his Imperialness thinking?"

I found a storeroom just before I reached the checkpoint, ducking in I found it was one of the garrison armouries, on a crate was my possessions, I didn't need prompting to don my webbing and cloak, and collect my blaster as well as a few grenades.

I spotted something dirty white behind the crate my stuff was on and I looked down to find an old Phase I clone helmet, a quick inspection revealed it was fully functional if filthy, I was even able to tap into the deck comms, receiving only for now.

 _"The delay is insignificant, the transport Agent Kallus diverted is due to arrive on Kessel in two hours. The Wookies will be offloaded to spice mine K-76."_ Someone reported.

"That's not good," I muttered as I climbed into the vents, even out on the rim rumours of K-76 could be heard, none were good.

 _"This is trooper LS-005. Sir, The prisoner has escaped!"_

 _"What?!"_ I grin into the dusty old helmet as I imagined Kallus' face, _"I knew the boy could act as bait, but to attack a Star Destroyer..."_

 _"It's not the Rebels, sir, he uh..."_ oh I wish I cold see Kallus' face as he put two and two together, a holo would be priceless.

 _"Sir! Security Breach in the Lower Hangar!"_ someone else reported.

 _"What!"_ it can't be? _"How did their ship get so close without being detected?"_ I heard Kallus exclaim.

"Did they really..." I wonder.

 _"Somehow, I don't know how, the Rebels were able to approach the ship without triggering our sensors. All Stormtroopers are to converge on the Lower Hangar, I'll meet them there."_ Kallus ordered.

I keyed my helmet's comm to active, "this is LS-123, I've got intruders in the Upper Hanagar, Sir, I think the Lower Hanagar is a diversion."

 _"Maybe, maybe not,"_ Kallus mused, _"Squads five through eight, converge on the Upper Hangar, all other squads report to Lower Hangar."_

I keyed off the mike, "Well, that took some of the heat off," I said, then made my way towards the Hangar.

I continued on until I heard voices... _"And wait until everyone is aboard, this time!"_

Zeb splutters for a response, "But that was not my fault!"

"Like Hell," I drop through a grating facing Zeb.

Next thing I know, I'm on the floor nursing a headache, a slender hand helps me up, I draw my blaster and aim it square between Zeb's eyes, "First you throw me to the wolves, now you're trying again?" I growl.

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked.

"That ISB agent grabbed me, Zeb noticed and took cover but refused to fire, not even on two troopers with the agent, when I broke free I shot one but the other got me," my hands are now shaking, "He Left me THERE!"

"Enough, the Imperials know we're here," Kanan pressed urgently.

That snaps me back, "Shit, they ordered half the marines on this tub to intercept you!"

"Move!" Just then Kallus arrives.

"Run!" I send off two shots, landing one and making Kallus duck, Sabine races past me, stopping to fire at a set of crates.

"Specter-1 to Ghost, We're Leaving!" Kanan reports into his comm.

I stop on the ramp to fire but Zeb grabs me, "Oh no, this time YOU go first!" with that he throws me inside.

"Raise the ramp!" Kanan orders as he enters the ship, firing one last shot.

I climb to my feet, only to be sent sprawling into the ladder as Kanan nods to Sabine, who activates a remote detonator, causing an explosion that rocks the ship, I pull myself upright as the ship dives out of the Star Destroyer's hangar.

Looking up I note the others sharing a moment, I turn round and quietly climb up the ladder, if I stay I might try to kill Zeb.

I enter the cockpit, stopping at the door. I'm not sure what to do, on the one hand they came back, on the other... they wouldn't have had to if Zeb had taken out one of those stormtroopers.

"Welcome back," Hera greets me, turning around, her expression turns from relief to concern as she sees my uncertainty.

I offer a small smile and settle into the seat behind her, "you know, I didn't think you'd come back for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hera returns my smile at my heartfelt thanks, "it's time to take you home, your parents must be worried sick," she says, inputting a new course.

I close in on myself, staring at my hands, "The Empire took my parents, and the Clone who took care of me afterward."

I can feel her pitying look on me but I just shake my head, "doesn't matter, you've got somewhere to be."

"...we have to tell her?" I gear Zeb plead as the door opens.

"No, _You_ have to tell Hera," Sabine replies curtly, settling into the brightly coloured seat opposite me.

Zeb whined as Kanan entered.

"Tell me what?" Hera asks dangerously.

"How I was grabbed because he wouldn't shoot the stormtroopers with that ISB arsehole," I explained, smirking as Zeb shrank away from the motherly Twi'lek.

 **"GARAZEB ORRELIOS!"** Hera Bellowed.

"Forget it," I interrupted loudly, stepping between them, "As much as I'd love to see you skin him alive, hell I'd pay for the privilege, we have Wookies to rescue. Just before you showed up I tapped into the deck comms on the Destroyer, they're on a transport heading for Kessel, mine K-76. and they'll be there within the hour, hour and a half tops."

I suddenly feel like someone died, it doesn't take a Jedi to know what's on everyone's minds.

"We have a little over an hour, and that Agent just might try to cut us off, if we're going to go, it needs to be Now!" I say to them all.

"We?" Sabine asks.

"I told you I hate slavery when I volunteered to help," I counter, "Come this far, didn't I?"

The faces I can see all brighten up at that, "Setting course for Kessel," Hera agrees.

"If anyone wants me I'll be in back checking my gear," I tell them, I stop at the door, where Zeb is still gaping that I actually stood up for him, but he moves aside, I continue towards the lounge.

* * *

I've commandeered not only the table, but two crates from the nearby cupboard to lay my gear over.

I've inspected and cleaned my armour, cursing myself for not wearing both breastplate and backplate earlier.

I run a hand over my wound, I know basic first aid, including treating blaster wounds, but I don't actually have a field med kit with me so I had to make do, I'll need to pad the dressing when I put on my armour.

Next are my weapons, a DC-15c carbine, a DC-15s blaster pistol (the DC-15S is the mini-carbine), one broadsword made from a commando droids Cortosis sabre, a collapsible stun baton, one boot knife and three frag grenades (modelled after the ones in Resistance: Fall of Man. The makers got one thing right, stormtroopers sometimes toss back a detonator but run away from something spitting sparks and smoke.)

The Blaster pistol looks like the first person model of the DC-15S carbine from the original Battlefront games, slightly shorter than an E-11 and without the folding stock.

The carbine is basically a DC-15a shortened by about ten inches, where the max power setting on the a model is used for long range fire, the carbine's bolt loses cohesion due to the shorter barrel having less time to stabilise the bolt resulting in a short range shot that rivals light mounted weaponry in power, at the cost of completely draining the gas cartridge and increased wear. The overpowered bolt has terrible accuracy at long range but Marines usually fight in the confines of ship or station corridors, Clones preferred it's ability to drop Droideka shields in one or two shots to killing tanks from a mile away.

Personally I liked it as a backup if I wind up out of my depth, like that TIE the other day.

I finish prepping the webbing and turn my attention to getting it all on, I don the two parts of the cuirass but don't close, I then add a little padding to the left side, just behind my arm where my ribcage ends, then I close the straps and lock the plates together. Pauldrons and thigh plates come next, followed by my bracers.

I strap on the webbing, securing it to the plates as Torch taught, secure by flexible.

I then start collecting everything else, knife in my boot sheath, pistol in the thigh holster, baton in the bracer, sword over my right shoulder, power cells and gas cartridges in the pouches, grenades hooked onto their loops.

I hook the last grenade and reach for my helmet to find it missing, I catch movement in the corner of my eye and look to see Sabine holding it out to me.

I take it from her and check the it over, starting with the battle computer, "shouldn't you be getting ready?" I ask her.

She shrugs, "we don't carry much with us, I'm the only one that really uses armour, Kanan and Zeb prefer to just use the minimum necessary, it's worked so far."

"Must be strange seeing someone have an actual pre-battle ritual?" I mused, inspecting the helmet for damage I mat have missed.

"A little," she admits, "it's nice, actually, reminds me of home."

"You from the homeworld?" I asked, sitting down and gesturing to the seat opposite me.

"Yeah," she said as she sat down, "Mandalorians are a martial people, learning to repair and clean your armour and weapons is something you learn as part of growing up."

"All Mandalorians are warriors," I quote with a chuckle.

She smiles at me then her smile fades, "I'm sorry about Zeb."

I shrug, "I'm just pissed he didn't take out those two bucketheads in front of me, I'd have made it if he had."

Sabine looks like she wants to say something but Kanan sticks his head in, "It's time."

I scoop up my helmet as I stand, Sabine is beside me as we walk to the door, but she stops me before we go through, "good luck."

I smile at her, "we'll make our own luck," I tell her, then don my helmet, the visor polarising as the HUD kicks in.

In the cargo bay I take position next to Zeb, Sabine walks up next to Kanan, just as she puts on her helmet I could swear her face was looking red.

"Try not to get killed," Zeb tells me condescendingly as the ship descends, "don't wanna carry your body out."

"Try to keep up, ape," I retort.

"What did you say?" Zeb demands.

I'm saved from answering as the ramp slams down, an errant blaster bolt passes between me and Zeb, I charge out and duck into cover beside Kanan.

I pop up and fire two shots, dropping one trooper and grazing another that's finished off by Zeb, I duck down and Kanan signals for me to circle around, I nod and start moving my way around the fight.

Once again I'm amazed at how stupid the bucketheads are, I'm in the shadow of a transport but still in plain sight, yet I make it to the Wookies unseen.

On reaching them the Wookies growl angrily at me, it find it hard not to back away.

"Easy there, I'm on your side," I assure them, holding up my lockpick.

They don't really calm until I've started unshackling them, I have to work fast as they're not inclined to ignore their captors for long, Within seconds of releasing the last one their on the stormtroopers, and for the first time I'm sorry for them.

Our elation is cut short by the shriek of Ion engines, I spot them first.

"Ghost, TIEs below you, get out of there!" I bellow into the comm, "get to cover!" I shout to the Wookies.

Everyone scatters as the TIEs fire on the Ghost, rattling the engines pretty good. I miss Hera's response as she peels away, the tail gun claiming a TIE as an armed freighter rises from the fog bank.

"Hit The Deck!" I shout, diving away as the turret opens fire, I'm dazed by a near miss and the Wookies are scattered by a shot that lands among them, they're either the luckiest fuzzballs in the galaxy or insanely tough as none are killed.

I come back to my senses as the freighter lands and a platform drops, revealing Kallus and a full platoon of stormtroopers.

I prime a grenade as I rise and toss it among them, it goes off before they really move away form each other, putting at least half of them out of the fight.

"Nice throw," Zeb compliments as I rejoin them.

"You are showing me those when we get out of here," Sabine comments.

"Later," I fish out the last two and give it to them, "take these, but don't use them until you have to," they look at me but don't comment, turning their attention back to the troopers.

We actually outnumber the remaining troopers, but only two Wookies have blasters and the rest are more or less pinned down against a stack of crates to our right.

Except two, I note one adult with darker fur just off the crates looking for something, looking around I spot a kid, cub? Wookie climb over some crates on the other side of the platform, the adult tries to reach it but is blocked by tow troopers that but a shot into it.

Zeb climbs out and rescues the Wookie but it cries out as Zeb carries it back, trying to reach out to the cub.

Unfortunately one of the troopers realises it's not looking at them and looks behind him and spots the cub, the cub runs away in fright and the trooper chases it, I slam my fist against the crate I'm behind as I make up my mind, I set my carbine to full aouto and return to Kanan.

 _"I can't maintain this position!"_ Hera reports, I can make out laser impacts in the background.

Kanan thinks for a second, "get out of there, give yourself room to manoeuvre."

 _"I am not abandoning you!"_ Hera replies hotly, I can see Zeb wince.

"You're not going to, we're making a twenty-two pickup," Kanan replies.

"Seriously?" Sabine asks.

"You got a better idea?" Kanan retorts.

"Jump in the pit and get it over with?" Zeb suggests.

"Kanan," he looks over at my call, I hand him the carbine, "I've set it to auto, it's not accurate but it'll make them keep their heads down, when Hera returns, use the grenades I gave you, that'll buy you time," I feel a hand on my shoulder as I turn around.

"Where are you going?" Kanan asks as I look over my shoulder at him.

"We came to save all of them, remember?" I reply, then slip around the crates in the direction I saw the cub run.

* * *

I have my pistol out as I move onto the walkway the cub has run down, I see the trooper up ahead has his back to me, I holster my pistol and draw my knife, then creep along the walkway.

The trooper has trapped the cub at the far end of the walkway and has tried ordering it back but it doesn't seem to understand him, just as I get there he raises his rifle.

I spring forward, wrapping my left around his neck and whirl him round, his rifle flies from his hand as I slam him down onto the railing and plunge my knife into his neck, he struggles for a moment then falls slack, I let go and he slides over the railing, falling into the pit below.

I feel something wet though my fatigues and look at my arm... it's covered in red!

I feel like my blood's turned to ice. I Killed Him!

I nearly drop the knife in shock, I almost zone out but a whimper from my right draws me back to the present, it takes two attempts to return my knife to it's sheath but I manage, as I pull out my lockpick I realise my hands are shaking.

the cub backs away in obvious fear, if it couldn't see the blood then it can definitely smell it.

"It's ok," I try to say reassuringly but my voice is as shaky as my hands, "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to unlock those shackles then we can go back to the others, back to your friends."

it growls hopefully, I think, but I just smile, "yes, you will be back with them," it then holds out it's hand to me, it takes me longer than I'd like as my hands are shaking so badly but I get them off, I'd just returned the lockpick to it's pouch when I felt something behind me, I draw my blaster and spin around.

Kallus.

"It's over, Rebel," he says gloatingly, even as we both stare down the other's gunsights, "I knew you'd lead me to the others, I knew they wouldn't resist coming for their own."

"If I'm going to die then I'm taking you with me!" I spit, lining up a shot and squeezing the trigger.

"Not today!" both Kallus and I look round to see the Ghost rise up, Kana on the hull with my his blaster out.

Kallus takes three shots but Kanan dodges and plants one on Kallus' centre of mass, sending him over the railing.

"Jump Kid!" Kanan shouts as the Ghost descends, the cub and I jump the railing and land next to Kanan, we climb into the access hatch as the ship starts climbing.

* * *

I enter the cargo bay to find the Wookies and crew mingling, the cub beside me cries in delight and scurries down the adjacent ladder, making a beeline to the darker furred adult.

I can't deny it's a touching scene, hell it alone makes the whole mess worth it, but...

I can't watch, the loneliness and sense of abandonment returns with a vengeance, I wait until Kanan is on the ladder until I leave.

There's an old bottle of Nubian Ice Whiskey in the crate with Torch's stuff. I really should be trying to work through my issues, Hera at least wouldn't think twice to try and help...

Right now though, that bottle's calling me and I should probably find somewhere quiet to polish it off, The ventral turret maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

It's bright!

Why is it bright?

Where... OW!

I groan pitifully, cradling head my in my arms , did Zeb drop the Ghost on me last night?

Hold on, who is Zeb?

I open my eyes again, slamming them shut at the bright light in... wherever I am.

I faintly hear voices above me but I'm more concerned with the hard object currently nestled between my elbows, I open my arms as I look down and see an empty glass bottle fall out of my lap and land on the bowl like floor... Is that a floor or the roof?

I take a closer look around, wincing painfully as my eyes get used to the sunlight, it seems I'm in a ball turret on a ship.

Now how did I get here... Oh.

I came down here so I could drink away my sorrows... guess it worked.

I take a closer look at the bottle and realise it's the quart bottle of Ice Whiskey, I'm pretty sure I grabbed the... oh, the pint one's there too, also empty.

"That's enough to kill a few braincells," I muttered, trying in vain to centre myself despite the pounding behind my forehead.

I hear movement above me... "How can you be sure..." Kerchunk! "Oh, hey kid. I Found Him!"

"Not so loud," I groaned, curling into myself as my head erupted in agony.

Zeb chuckles, "Heh, sorry kid. need a hand?"

"I can get out," I said, gingerly straightening up, "mind grabbing those bottles for me?"

"Sure kid," he moves aside so I can climb up, "You know, you gave us quite a scare, going missing like that. What were you doing down here?"

"Drinking to forget," I reply as I reach his level, "galley's one level up and two frames back, right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there," he says and clambers into the turret.

I groan as my balance wavers for a second, then start dragging my arse to the galley.

* * *

On entering the galley I make a beeline for the cupboards, I know they're not called that but I really don't give a damn right now, once there I start fishing around for what I need.

In my single moment of clarity as I mix the concoction I marvel that they have all the ingredients for Torch's old hangover cure.

One last swirl and I remove the swizzle stick, grasp hold of the cup and down it in one.

Three. Two. One.

It feels like a bombs gone off in my gut that then implodes, sucking the aches out of my head, it condenses into a ball then simply disappears.

"That's better," I wheeze, then I suddenly feel like I'm being watched, turning around I find Hera and Kanan staring at me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Where did you disappear off to last night?" Hera asks as I start tidying up.

"Drinking to forget," I explain, "the mission brought back memories I rather forget. It succeeded for a bit, but then Zeb woke me."

"Where did you get the alcohol?" Kanan asked, and I just might have seen a hint of disapproval in his eyes.

"Torch had a couple of bottles on him when the Imps got him," I explained, "which were left in the crate with the rest of his stuff," I held up my hands as Hera and Kanan shared a look, "don't worry, there's none left."

Hera sighed in relief, "that's good, we'll need you today."

"What was that you just made?" Kanan asked.

"Torch's patent Hangover cure," I answered, "takes a bit of getting used to."

"Get drunk a lot?" Hera teased playfully.

"I'm a teenage bloke, a hormonal mess with no adult supervision, I'm entitled to enjoy myself once in a while," I say defensively.

"We're going to be busy running missions for the next few days, we'll need everyone on their game," Hera says.

"Let me hit the fresher and... ah, I don't have a change of clothes," I blushed.

"Give me the coordinates and you can pick something up," Hera said, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Hera," I say gratefully, then head to the cockpit to locate my tower on the nav comp.

* * *

It's been three days since I woke up with that hangover and it's been the same thing since.

Once botched raid after another.

 _"I don't have a shot!"_ I heard Kanan report over the comm.

"Chopper, you have the coordinates?" Hera asks, the battered astromech is plugged into a nearby socket, he turns his head and waves his arm, beeping.

"What'd he say?" Zeb asks.

"He said, Hello Hyperspace!" Hera answers.

"That's not what he said," Zeb argued.

I nearly pass out as the ship launches into Hyperspace, my side hasn't healed yet and you wouldn't believe the stress actually breaking the laws of Physics puts on your body, fortunately the others seem to believe it's because I haven't found my 'sea-legs' yet.

"That was close," I sigh, relieved.

"That was a bust," Zeb counters.

Kanan enters the cockpit with a smile on his face, "See! I told you we'd get away."

"With the shipment!" Sabine and I chorus, we share a look then go back to giving Kanan an annoyed look.

"You said we get away with the shipment," Sabine points out.

"Every op has been a bust," I agreed, "you just _had_ to piss off the only competent Imp in the sector and now it's like the entire flotilla has shaped up."

"Kanan," Hera began, "we're low on everything."

"Food," I said.

"Explosives," Sabine added.

"And fuel," Hera picked up, "we need to make some credits soon or we may as well put the Ghost into storage."

"I know a few guys that need work done, but we'd need a full tank to do it," I proposed.

"Really?" Sabine asks, interested.

I nod to her, "Pilot's Federation always has odd jobs going, best paying ones are surveying systems, hence we'd need a full tank to get to the system they need surveyed."

"What about back?" Zeb asks.

"We'd never reach Lothal but we don't need to," I replied, "we stop off at the nearest Milk Cow."

"Milk Cow?" Zeb asks.

"Heavy Freighters outfitted as mobile supply depots," Hera answered, surprising me.

"They also act as outposts for the Federation, we drop off the data with the Federal Officer there and we get paid on the spot," I elaborated. "though we might be docked a bit of pay for refuelling."

"It's something for the future," Hera said, I shrugged as she turned to Kanan, "Kanan?"

"There's always Vizago's job?" Kanan suggested.

"So we're arms dealers again?" Zeb complained.

I grimace at that, at least we aren't running drugs.

"More like arms... redistributors," Kanan tried.

"Oh come on!" Zeb protested, "We don't even know what kind of weapons these are?"

I really don't like this but... "if it puts food on the table and frees up some time for repairs or improvements to our gear we can't afford to walk away."

I exchange an uncomfortable look with Sabine and Hera but neither says anything.

"Kanan walks up next to Hera, who crosses her arms to him, "Are you game?"

"Say I am," Hera replies, almost teasingly, "What then?"

"I already know the mission," Kanan says, "head to the spaceport."

* * *

I'm in the terminal with Chopper when I hear the shuttle to Garel announced over the tannoy.

"This is it," I say, more to myself than the astromech.

Chopper beeps to me but I don't fully understand him yet.

"Just don't take it too far, alright," I tell him, he runs over my foot in reply.

I resit the urge to punt him into the side of the shuttle, limiting myself to belting the antenna on his head as I fall into the queue.

He starts acting up almost as soon as we board, I belt him again as I catch up to him, noting Zeb's condescending remark as I sit down.

I'd say the Lasat, yes I now know what his species is called, is a good actor but he isn't acting, just using his one time license to troll.

"This way Mr Wabo," I look up to see Minister Tua, the only other competent Imp in the sector and fortunately a beauraucrat, leads an alien onto the shuttle, "I've managed to get us front seats."

I roll my eyes, not much of an upgrade on this old bus.

They sit in front of Zeb and Sabine and the alien says something in a language I don't recognise.

I can recognise about forty languages but can only speak two.

"Ugh! Where is that translator?" she groans frustrated.

"Coming Minister!" I do a double take at the voice.

C-3PO and R2-D2 in the flesh! Well, metal.

"Come along, R2," 3PO says to his smaller companion.

The blue astromech beeps a retort, rolling onto the shuttle.

I share a look with Zeb, though he thinks it about the mission, Sabine catches my eye and cocks her head.

I glance at the droids then turn my attention to Chopper, who's acting up again, I get him under control just as Kanan boards, on the last call, just as planned.

I briefly wonder why R2 is here, besides the two droids being an icon together, then I think of Attack of the Clones and Geonosis, R2's probably here to keep 3PO out of trouble.

"Sentients, prepare for take off!" I blink again as I recognise the pilot droid, it's the pilot from the old Star Tours ride!

I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad.

With that the shuttle's engines rumble into life and the shuttle takes off, once we're in Hyperspace Chopper starts poking me.

The alien speaks to Tua again and I'm just paying enough attention to hear the translation.

"Amda Wabo is most honoured you are joining him on Garel, Minister," Tua seems pleased with the result,"If I may add a personal note?" the Minister nods but I think she'll regret that.

Ok, I've had enough, "Will You Cut It Out!" I shout at Chopper, and land a kick on his lower chassis, "of all the astromechs I get stuck with you," I mutter, he then rolls into me, "You've got plenty of room, stop crowding me!"

I kick him again but he lights up his taser and shocks me, the first stuns me, the second throws me on my back.

I hiss in pain, clutching my injury, I half roll over so Kana doesn't see as he stands up but I can see everyone is looking at me, including Zeb and Sabine.

I pray they don't figure it out.

"Hey Kid, why don't you get that rust bucket under control," Kanan demands, narrowly dodging as Chopper tries to shock him.

"Butt out, girly," I growl as I climb back up, I glare at Chopper as I stand.

"Hey pilot, isn't there a rule against droids in the passenger area?" Kanan calls out.

"I'm sorry sir," The pilot responds, "but your astromech must proceed to the back of the craft."

"Hey," I pull myself up and glare at the pilot, "if my astromech is banished then so are theirs!"

"Astromech? Me!" 3PO responds beautifully, "I've never been so insulted!"

"Guess no one thinks you're worth the effort," I quip, earning a smile from Sabine and Zeb.

You don't need to know how to read body language to know he's incensed beyond words, quite the feet considering his boosts about his vocabulary.

"Pilot, these two droids are with me on Imperial business," Minister Tua protests.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but these are _Imperial..._ regulations," the pilot retorts, putting his foot down.

"But Minister..."

"I can't have an incident spoiling these negotiations, go!" the Minister orders.

"Oh this is so humiliating," 3PO complains, "trust an astromech to ruin everything."

I watch the droids retreat to the rear of the shuttle then glance at Zeb and Sabine, both look like the cat that got the canary.

It's there I zone out and pull a holopad out of my jacket, today i'm wearing a white shirt, blue city-camo fatigue trousers, boots and a dark green flight jacket, on the seat beside me is my bag holding my armour, webbing and pistol, I doubt anything will happen but I for one know of the Number 1 Rule of life: Don't. Taunt. Murphy.

Right now I'm catching up on some long overdue homework, unlike Sabine and Kanan I have no formal qualifications, there's are basic but mine are completely non-existent, I settle in for a long flight.

* * *

On Garel I split off from the others with Chopper, it was agreed we wouldn't meet up until after the Minister was out of sight.

I duck behind some crates and use the opportunity to remove my jacket and don my armour, I take care not to let Chopper see the dressing and gear up in record time.

I'm out just as Sabine passes us.

"Bay 7," she whispers, then dons her helmet.

I wait until no ones looking then scale the nearby cargo stack, slipping into the vents.

I'm actually struggling in here, might have been a better idea to put the armour on later, I key the comm as I start climbing to the roof, "Hey, did anyone hear what type of weapons these are?"

 _"Not yet."_

Once I'm on the roof it takes me a minute to locate the bay we need using the map on my pad.

It's across the skyway. I need to do this right, I'll only get one chance.

I take a moment to centre myself, I let the feeling fill me, it's like being eternally immersed in a river, flowing and ebbing with tides and currents, I focus on that feeling and sprint.

The first jump is piss easy, the second I need to dodge a speeder, the third is furthest and I nearly become roadkill but I land safely, the third jump I nearly slip but scramble up, then it's onto the roof.

I slide into the vent and make my way to the bay, I find the right bay as the others are waiting outside, how do I know... not sure now I think about it.

"I'm inside," I report as I spy the crates, I climb out only to realise there isn't a stack of crates for me to climb down, I fall face down but manage to flip, allowing my legs to cushion the fall a bit, but I still land heavily.

 _"Kid, You OK?"_ Kanan asks after I groan in pain, my side feels like someone shoved a brand in there.

"I'm ok, just landed heavily on leaving the vent," I report and force myself up.

I limp over to the door, forcing myself to hide it as I reach the panel, I activate the manual release which takes a few minutes to cycle, the door opens to reveal Kanan, Sabine and a cocky Zeb.

"Well kid, you actually pulled it off," Zeb complimented sarcastically.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I ask, motioning them in.

"Yes," I hear from both of them, I'm glad they can't see my face, I feel like I've been punched in the gut.

They don't know me yet, I rationalised. True or not, it still hurts to hear their doubts.

I look back as the Ghost lands in the opposite hangar and Kanan joins us as we reach the crates, Zeb opens one and drops the lid, jumping back in shock.

"Wow, T-7 Ion Disruptors," Sabine sounds like a girl in a sweet shop as she lifts one out, "These were banned by the Imperial Senate, they can short out and entire starship!"

"That's not why they were banned," I say under my breath, I look right as I realise I hadn't said it alone, Zeb is looking at me in surprise and terror.

Kanan takes the rifle and puts it back and slams the lid, "hurry up and load these onto the Ghost."

"We don't have long until they realise something's up," I agreed, activating the A-grav.

I start pushing with Kanan as Sabine and Zeb go to the second hover trolley, we make it to just under the Ghost's nose when we hear shouting and we look back, Zeb and Sabine are in the open.

* * *

Zeb has his hands up and is walking slowly towards the troopers. Is he really... no, he just wants to get close.

"Come on," I urge Kanan, they can't see us yet so we get the trolley onto the Ghost, then Kanan and I both draw our blasters and double back. we get there just as Zeb lays into them.

He pulls his rifle off his back and what looks like a collapsible electrostaff activates.

"Shit, I thought I was seeing things," I mutter, then take aim.

My hand is shaking again, I hesitate, I force myself to calm and take the shot, hitting the sergeant right on centre of mass.

"Get those crates out of here!" I shout to Sabine as Kanan runs out to help Zeb.

She grabs the trolley bar and heads for the Ghost as I take cover at the corner of the Hangar entrance, I peer out and spot four troopers that Zeb hasn't got to yet.

My hand shakes as I take aim, for a moment i'm back on that platform over the mine, then I centre myself and my aim steadies, I fire twice, both are glancing shots but they distract all four, Zeb pounces on the two I shot while Kanan downs one of the others.

"Hey! Little help?" I look behind me to see Sabine struggling with the trolley at the end of the ramp, I swore then ran over.

I took position beside her and put my weight behind the bar, together we got the trolley into the hold.

"I'm going to tell Hera we got it all," I told Sabine and climbed the ladder.

* * *

I climb back down to check on the others and nearly fall off the ladder on spotting our guests.

"Oh look," Sabine said cheerily, "Chopper made some friends."

The perpetually grumpy droid groans as he notes the tagalongs.

"I didn't know you had a social life, Chop?" I tease as I climb down.

Judging from that gesture, if he had hands Chop would be giving me the finger.

"I am C-3PO, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2," the gold droid introduced.

I comically start as the astromech beeps in greeting, it's one thing to see them it's another to actually meet them, I note Sabine looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"I was translating for Minister Tua of Lohtal when we were attacked by thieves like...UH!" 3-PO starts as Zeb walks past him and the ship takes off.

"We've got company," Kanan points out, "Imperial droids."

'Not just any droids,' I think, 'A senate Groom of the Stool and a Clone War badass.'

"Specter-5, get a couple of restraining bolts on these two," Kanan orders.

"Yup, on it," Sabine replies and heads for the upper deck.

"Specter-3, Specter-6, keep an eye on them," he tells me and Chopper.

"Excuse me, sir," 3-PO interrupts, "but this all a terrible mistake. My partner and I are in the service of Minister Tua of Lothal..."

"I don't care if you're Groom of the Stool to the Queen of Naboo," I retort, idly I wonder how Padme put up with him, "you're a stowaway on our ship and our word goes, I say jump, you say how high, Clear?"

I turn away from the stunned droid, whether from shock or outrage I don't care, looking up I see Zeb just as Kanan leaves, "Zeb?"

The Lasat looks at me, I can't quite pin the emotion, "if you need a bit to yourself, I can find something to do, I'll comm ahead if I need anything," I tell him.

The Lasat actually smiles at me, a small one true but still, "Thanks kid," he then climbs the ladder.

I turn around to Sabine just as she finishes fitting the bolts, "So what's so special about these two droids?" she asks me.

"What do you mean?" I reply, trying to play dumb.

"When you heard their designations you looked like you'd seen a ghost," Sabine pressed, her whole body saying 'Spill'.

I shook my head, "not here," I insisted, "Tell Kanan to meet me on the bridge shortly, if I'm right, we may have just been granted a goldmine."

"Ok, but you're telling me everything," she replied, then climbed the ladder.

Five minutes later, Hera calls me up, "Chop, they so much as twitch, hit them," I order the droid, noting his reply as I climbed.

* * *

On entering the cockpit I did a headcount, no Zeb.

"He said ne needed time to himself and that you'd understand," Hera explained as I sat down.

"Not really, but I might be the closest to," I replied, "guess you're wondering why I called you here.

They all nodded, "it's those droids, they're not just Imperial droids, they're rather famous, the astromech in particular has a long and storied career."

"And that helps us, how?" Kanan asked.

"R2-D2 started his service as a service droid on the personal transport of the Queen of Naboo," I began, "during the Blockade it was instrumental to getting the Queen to Coruscant and back. Afterward it served the former Queen, Padme Amidala, when she became Senator, until the Clone Wars where it was near permanently loaned to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Knight Anakin Skywalker."

"Now you mention it, I do remember a droid with those markings following Skywalker around," Kanan mused, Sabine look uncomfortable while Hera face palmed.

"You're a Jedi?" Kanan suddenly froze.

"Forget it," I said as he opened his mouth, honestly I'd rather deal with it later.

"How'd you know that?" Sabine asked, getting the conversation back on track.

"I have an interest in the Clone Wars," I tell her honestly, it's also one of the few parts of History the Empire hasn't put a slant on, "if there was major trouble, then you'd usually find one or both of them in the middle of it."

"Anyway, I was going over the old reports and one of them stated that Skywalker lost his astromech in one of the battles for Bothawui, it caused a scandal as the droid had the majority of the Republic and Jedi military database in it's databanks, they got it back before the Seperatists could crack the encryption but, to my knowledge, Skywalker never complied with the order to clear it's databanks."

"You think the data's still there?" Hera guessed.

"Surely someone would have wiped its memory?" Kanan countered.

"Judging by the pairs performance over the course of the war, I doubt it," I said, "having an astromech with that data on hand so you could adjust plans and strategies on the fly would simply be too useful. Hell, it's a documented fact Skywalker designed several refit packages for the 501st's equipment and the Open Circle Fleet's ships, they were some of the best of the war for it."

"You want to see if the data's still there and copy it?" Kanan predicted, "what would we do with it?"

"Most Imperial protocol is based on what was designed in the Clone Wars, so we'll have a good chance of predicting the Empire's moves before they make them," I pointed out.

"That's a good idea," Sabine agreed.

"Besides, those light cruisers we see are just a refit of the type used in the war, and the ISD's main battery isn't really an upgrade over the old Venators," I added, "sooner or later we'll be working as part of a larger organisation, we can't beat the Empire ourselves and we'll need ships, fighters and tanks to do it, Clone War tech isn't obsolete, just not state of the art."

The others shared a look, Kanan and Hera seemed to holding and entire conversation with their eyes.

How can you do that without eyebr... Wait! Twi'leks also communicate with their Lekku, never mind.

"Alright, see what you can get from it," Kanan agreed.

I smiled at him, "mind helping me?" I asked Sabine.

"Love to," she replied, and was out the door before I could stand.

* * *

Ten minutes later we were in the hold, Sabine had hooked up a pad and storage device to the astromech while Chopper kept 3-PO away.

"You really think this will work?" she asks me after another minute of getting nowhere.

I shrug, "even odds, Skywalker's been gone for over a decade, it's not impossible someone realised the droid still had sensitive tech."

"And now we're alone, don't think I missed you sneaking two disruptors away," I do a doubletake, I can tell she's grinning under her helmet, "why'd you grab them?"

"We have no Anti-Armour weaponry," I told her seriously, "you could whip up a shaped charge in your sleep but none of us would get close enough to one of those patrol walkers to use it, Gods forbid if they actually send in tanks or heavy walkers."

"And you think we'll run into them?" she asks skeptically, "you think they'll react like that?"

"We are squarely at the top of the shit list of the only two competent Imps in the sector," I reminded her, "They're already tightening up their defences, so far nothing we can't handle, but it'll only get harder as we go on."

"Point. Damn it!" she put her head in her hands as another hack attempt failed, "you're right, this droid has to have Military software in here, these would break right through Imperial firewalls."

"Try this and one of yours together," I suggested, passing her a pad.

"Really?" Sabine's disbelief is almost tangible.

"Trust me," I say with a smile.

"Sighs. Fine," she then uploads both Hack Packs, Sabine's is defeated in under a minute but is followed by the Astromech equivalent of 'Oh Shit!'

"We're in," Sabine whispered in awe.

"Your help would be appreciated," I said to R2, "this doesn't need to be harder than it has to be."

I almost feel like the machine is weighing my soul, but with an electronic sigh it relents, within seconds data is flowing into the storage bank.

"Look at all this," Sabine exclaims, "battle plans, campaign strategies, troop deployments, reports, battle analysis..."

"Schematics," I added, singling out the blueprints for a frigate, "Wait! What's this?"

The image is of an old Delta-7 Aethersprite Starfighter, but not any Aethersprite I've ever seen.

"The Azure Angel," Sabine read off the hologram.

"By Jedi night Anakin Skywalker," I whispered in awe as I saw the name.

There was a link an on clicking it, it showed a map of the galaxy that shrunk down to a planet in the Core and to a large building, a red icon flashes on a floor surprisingly low on the building.

"It's still intact?" I exclaim.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Sabine cries out, holding up her hands. "why would we want some rusted junker that once belonged to a Jedi?"

I pointed to a very specific part of the schematic, "That's why."

She takes a look and her eyes widen, "is that a Hyperdrive?"

"On a fighter that small," I added, "imagine if we could put one on the Phantom."

I see her eyes light up at that, "We've got the design here, right?"

I nodded, "yeah but it would be best if we had the original, for all we know Skywalker tinkered with the design to fine tune it."

The astromech beeps in confirmation.

"Do you have any idea where it is?" she retorts.

"It says right here," I replied, zooming out to show the building. It looks familiar.

"No way we're getting in there," Sabine says sadly, then zooms out to show the planet.

Coruscant.

"Bollocks," I mutter, "We can come back to it later, but an advantage like that is not to be ignored."

"Fine," I could tell she thought later was more like never, then a beep drew our attention, "it's done."

"Thanks little guy," I say, patting his dome as Sabine disconnects our gear.

"Lock it up safe," I tell Sabine as she heads up the ladder, "and never plug that into the main computer, use an isolated terminal."

"You really think he'd upload a virus?" Sabine asks.

"I would," I reply, "and I also know it's faced the likes of General Grievous and unlike him, it's still here."

R2 beeped proudly at that.

I settled on a crate to watch the pair, it couldn't be long now.

* * *

Zeb, Sabine and I are in the hold as Hera and Kanan enter.

The R2 starts up as the two turn to face us. "This R2 says their real mission was to keep the disruptors from the Empire and his Master would pay well for their safe return," Sabine translated.

"I'll think about it," Kanan replied.

"So, we're not selling the droids but we're selling the T-7s?" Zeb questioned angrily, "We don't even know who Vizago's buyer is?"

"We know it's not the Empire," Kanan shot back.

"And I already made a deal with Vizago," Kanan said, moving to the heaviest trolley, "let's get these crates unloaded.

Ten minutes later we're outside with the crates, Vizago steps up to inspect the cargo.

"Ooh, I can make beautiful music with these," he coos appreciatively.

"Their not that kind of instrument," Zeb protested.

"You just have to know how to play them," Vizago countered, "and how to play those who want to buy them,"

"You have to buy them off us, first," I remind him.

He looks at me and laughs, "finally, someone on your crew understands business."

"Let's just get this over with," Kanan says.

That's when I feel something, that Sense is going off again, I look to my right and see something drop out of the clouds, alarms go off in my head and I run to Vizago, take the disruptor from him and hurry into the gap between the pillars.

"Karrabast!" an Imperial freighter carrying two patrol walkers is coming in to land.

"And what do you think..." Vizago starts but falls silent at the descending freighter, I feel him tense as I line up a shot but fire before he can start ranting.

The silver bolt strikes the nose of the ship, for five seconds rainbow coloured lightning arcs across the hull as the crew struggle to keep the ship airborne, the two walkers detach and plummet to the ground, followed seconds later by the ship.

The ship slams into the ground, burying itself in the dirt, the walkers land upright but the crews seem to have no control and they pitch over.

"Time to go!" I shout to the others, handing Vizago the disruptor, "Call us in a day or two with coordinates for us to meet, you'll get the rest then," I propose.

Vizago looks shocked but it quickly becomes a smile, "I think I can do that, farewell my young friend."

I nod and run back to the others.

"Get these back on the ship!" Sabine and Zeb look like I've gone mad.

"But Vizago..." Sabine begins.

"Doesn't pay for half a shipment, I hit that freighter while it was far enough up the Imps will need time to recover, " I tell them as I close up and secure the crates in front of me, "I made a deal where we hold onto these until the heat dies down a bit and he'll arrange another meeting where we'll be paid in full, so we need to use the time I bought to secure these and get out of here."

in under a minute the majority of crates are aboard the Ghost and Hera's prepping for take off.

"Specter-1 to Ghost, we've got company," Kanan reported as the first stormtroopers entered the camp.

Zeb, Kanan and I take cover behind pillars, Zeb and Kanan are together opposite me, we all have weapons ready.

"Oh, thank you. Thank You!" I stare at the gold protocol droid in disbelief as it walks straight at the Imperials, "I knew some form of rescue was coming. R2 didn't believe it, he thinks ill of stormtroopers for some reason," I look across at the other two and they've got the same look of bewilderment and disbelief as is likely etched on my face.

The Imperials suddenly form a firing line and start shooting.

"What!" the droid stutters, then turns around and hurries away with his hands up, "but you're here to rescue me!"

I start firing at the troopers, my end of the line is thinnest, my aim still isn't at it's best but the troopers are having a hard time concentrating, if they aren't getting hit their constantly flinching from very near misses; one loses it, tosses his rifle away and lays on the ground with his hands over his head.

It's then I hear Zeb's cry of inarticulate rage, I look over to see Kallus with a weapon that looks like Zeb's, only the energy around the Electrostaffs is yellow not purple. Zeb has deployed his own weapon and charges Kallus, starting one of the most incredible and artistic duels I've ever seen, and yes I have watched martial arts tournaments before.

It's painfully clear that Zeb's skill easily matches, if not surpasses, Kallus', but in his anger his technique is sloppy, something Kallus capitalises on.

A near miss draws my attention from the duel and glancing around my pillar I see the fire is now slightly heavier, I pull the pin on my last grenade and throw it, I don't watch the explosion but fall back to the centre of the camp.

I duck into cover just as Kallus and Zeb enter, Zeb's beyond furious, I can _FEEL_ his anger as he fights Kallus, but now he's even sloppier, Kallus gets in a solid hit, Zeb snarls but throws himself back into the fight, but Kallus quickly lands a second hit, this time keeping the contact on Zeb, electrocuting him.

I watch in horror as Zeb falls to his knees, drained of the energy that coursed through him mere seconds before, my blood turns to ice as Kallus raises his staff to deliver the Killing Blow!

" **No!** "

The next thing I see is Kallus' face, flush with fear, I ram into him and swing my sword, he ducks and twists around, bringing his staff up ready to reverse it if I blocked him.

I don't indulge him, my mind shifts as I deflect and twist my blade, sliding inside his guard just as my mind slides into peace and I enter the Stream.

I don't know what it is really, but it's where my mind goes when I apply the principles of Occlumency during a fight, I feels like I'm standing in a river, the flow all around me. Immersing myself in it shifts my perception, everything blurs around the edges and I see after images even if my opponent hasn't moved yet, I don't need to stress this has saved my life before.

And with that we enter the most graceful and deadliest of dances, every step, every thrust, every riposte, measured, weighed and executed perfectly.

Kallus is talented, there's no question, even with my advantage he's a difficult opponent, he has the advantage that I only have a sword.

I don't know how long it takes to get my opening, but when I see it, I **Take** It!

He swings to my right, then goes, under to the left, I block him and fake an over hand swing, he catches my blade on his staff, but his guard is high, both hands above his eyes and my crossguard is under his staff.

I punch forward and up, lifting his staff and slamming my fist into his face, he's stunned and doesn't recover his guard as I spin and slam my pommel into his temple.

He drops like a stone, his weapon falling beside him, I raise my blade as though to finish him but I hesitate. He's struggling to stay awake, but he manages to look up to me, I can see the fear in his eyes.

I hear movement behind me, I glance back to see Zeb staring at me, still weakened from his fight.

I look down at Kallus and sheathe my sword, running to Zeb.

"Kid?" he says quietly.

"Get Up, You Oversized Monong!" I growl as I try to lift the _Very_ heavy Lasat, "We have to go!"

The Lasat grabs his rifle and struggles to his feet, together we limp back to the Ghost.

Kanan is waiting at the ramp, he takes Zeb off me, I hammer the ramp control and open the comm as the ramp rises, "Specter-2, get us out of here!"

"Going!"

Hera replies and the ship takes off, small thuds being the sole reminder the Imperials are shooting at us, which quickly tails off.

Sabine takes her helmet off and looks at Zeb in concern, "Will he be ok?"

Zeb groans a bit but manages to reply, "yeah."

Kanan helps him stand, "Kid," I look at him, not hiding my concern, "Thanks for the save."

"Anytime," I say with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later I'm in the common room, looking over the data we got from R2 on an isolated terminal, specifically reports of some of the more isolated skirmishes the Open Circle fleet was involved with and what the losses were, I'm hoping to find some more or less intact hulks we could salvage.

I look up as the door opens, Sabine walks in and smiles when she sees me, "Hey."

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask as she sits down.

"Kanan's returning those droids we picked up," she says, then looks at the holo, "Old mission reports?"

"Hoping to find an old wreck that's more or less intact the Imperials haven't recovered yet," I explained.

"Any luck?" she asks.

"A little," I tap the datapad beside me, "not much more than a few frigates and one Star Destroyer that'll take a little work."

We sit in silence for a few moments, "That was a brave thing you did for Zeb."

"You would have done the same," I replied.

"Not with a sword," she disagreed.

"Look, I may be new to the whole 'teamwork' thing, but I've never left someone hanging," I tell her.

"I know," she then leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

I look at her in shock, "Thank you," she then got up and walked out, looking back to give me a smile just before she leaves.

I sit there in silence for a moment, then put a hand to my burning cheek.

I can't get the feeling of the softness of her lips out of my mind.

Bloody Teenage Hormones.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been two days since we sold Vizago the Disruptors, though Kanan, Hera and Zeb weren't pleased I'd hidden two aboard they understood my reasons for doing so, however grudgingly in Zeb's case.

Kanan had also pulled me aside and discussed the way I fought Kallus. He'd told me I'd tapped into the Force, what every Jedi draws their power from, he believed I drew on the Living Force, the aspect of the Force that binds all living things.

It did explain a few things, like how I could see echoes of my opponents movements and what essentially passed as echo location if I really concentrated.

He offered to train me in the ways of the Jedi, I declined becoming a Jedi but took him up on learning more about my abilities as my connection to the Force fell outside what he was taught before the Fall.

A few meditation techniques and a lesson on connecting with other living things, specifically the furballs I call neighbours here on the plains, was really all we'd covered so far, especially as Kanan was trying out the Occlumency techniques I'd showed him.

Truth is, I can't sleep and I'm bored. It's before dawn right now but later today I've got a meeting in town to finalise a deal Torch set up months ago but had the handover been put on hold due to Imperial alertness. Until then, I've got time to burn and I really don't feel like pushing my luck by messing with Zeb just yet.

Which means I need a new partner in crime.

I'm checking the Ghost for the person I'm looking for, today I'm wearing a tan vest over a white shirt, what passes for jeans and shin high combat boots, my webbing is on but not fully fastened and my pistol is holstered on my thigh.

I make out the distinctive sound of an aerosol spray up ahead, walking on I find the door open. Huh, trust them to be in the last place I look.

Last because it's also the most obvious place to look.

I leaned against the frame, watching her work, calling her an artist just didn't feel right, it couldn't truly convey the scope of her work.

She didn't notice me until she stepped back to admire her work, I started clapping as I took it in.

It was a Firebird as was her usual design, but the colours and feathers were far more detailed, were it on canvas it could have gone up in the Louvre. It's a pity she'll paint over it in a few days.

"Beautiful," I praised, though as I saw her get a little shy, I wondered if I meant the painting or her?

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Got something I need to do in the city," I explained, "but ideally the Imps need to be focused elsewhere, up for pranking the city garrison?"

"Am I ever," Sabine beamed at me, "Let me get my gear..."

"No explosives," I said, holding my hand up, "I want to embarrass, humiliate and if possible, horrify, but above all, I want them chasing their tails 'til further notice. Besides, imagine how long it'll take them to clear up the mess?"

I can see she's thinking it over, "ok, we'll do it your way this time."

"Trust me Darlin', you'll have the time of your life," I tell her with a smile, then head off to collect what i'll need.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?"

We're laying on the roof of a building opposite the main barracks, though it's a little pretentious as it's no bigger than the ones outside the many small towns dotting Lothal, this one just happens to be butted up to the Imperial Senate building.

"The usual, sneak in, set a few surprises, spike the food, speaking of..." I looked to her, "red dye or laxatives?"

"Really? Toilet humour?" I could hear her mirth though.

"Tua is inspecting this garrison around the time..." I stopped for a moment as a grin split my face, "Why not both, dye for the officers and laxatives for the troopers, right before the inspection?"

"Ooh, not bad," Sabine said appreciatively, "but it still needs a bit of colour."

"The paint sprayers in the vehicle bay are automated," I reminded her.

She rubbed her hands together, "now we're talking."

We spent the next few minutes swapping ideas, then headed into the base.

* * *

We returned to the rooftop near noon, just as Minister Tua's transport arrived.

"Get everything?" I asked.

"Yup, even got a little bonus," she held up a Portable Comm set.

"Nice, just... don't tune into the Trooper's squad frequency," I warned her.

"What do you mean?"

I tuned in to the channel in question... _"I'm Henery the Eighth I am, Henery the Eighth I am, I got married to the widow next door, she's been married seven times before, and every one was an Henery, Henery, wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam, No Sam, I'm her eighth old man named Henery, Henery the Eighth I am..."_ I tuned it out from there.

She's staring at me then bursts into giggles, "Oh that is evil, how long has that been playing?"

"Since Reveille," I grinned, "and that's not the only one."

Not a second after, the tannoy kicked in, _"Taskmaster Grint has posted a note in Lost and Found for one Brain, small and unused, if found please return to the 'roid monkey in charge of the obstacle course, that is all!"_

Sabine collapsed against as her giggles completely overtook her, I held her for well over a minute as she recovered.

"Ezra," she drew out my name with a pout, "why aren't you laughing?"

"Because I know how the joke ends," I replied, "that's why I'm looking forward to your work.

"Tune in on the Minister's party," Sabine rolled onto her knees and worked the transmitter.

 _"We are Honoured by your visit, Minister..."_ what's-his-face, err... Aresko, greeted.

 _"What are you doing?"_ the Minister hissed angrily, _"you are being inspected by Dignitaries and you turn up like, like..._ this!"

Sabine looks at me but I just pass her the macrobinoculars, She bursts into giggles again.

All the Imperial uniforms have been dyed, Stan and Ollie's are neon pink and powder blue respectively, with the remaining non-stormtrooper personnel caught between those canary yellow and red lipstick.

"Nice!" she gives me a high five.

The Tannoy goes off again, _"All personnel, there's been an amendment to the Imperial Armed Forces Manual. On the page detailing the Military Chain of Command, between Rating and Junior NCO, please insert All Creation-including Dirt, Repeat, All Creation-including Dirt, that is all."_

That one I smiled at as Sabine laughed so hard she couldn't breathe.

 _"It seems someone thinks of themselves as a prankster,"_ Aresko reported, _"don't worry, we'll find them."_

 _"You'd better,"_ Tua muttered, then cleared her throat, _"Gentlemen, may I present Senator Bail Organa and his daughter, Princess Leia Organa."_

 _"A pleasure, gentlemen,"_ Senator Organa greeted.

 _"Good day, Sirs,"_ the Princess' voice was soft and melodic.

I looked over and saw Sabine looking at me worriedly.

I just grinned, "you really think I'd be swayed by some sweet voiced Core-worlder?" I asked her, I turned back to the show as Sabine shifted beside me, "you got nothin' to worry about, darlin'."

The Senator began inspecting the troops, I noticed something, "do they look fidgety to you?"

"So you did spike the food, when did you get to the mess?" Sabine realised.

"Didn't, but I did reach the food stores," I replied, I saw that I wasn't the only one to notice.

 _"Your men seem edgy, are inspections so rare?"_ the Senator asked.

 _"No sir, though such distinguished persons as yourselves are a rarity,"_ Stan replied.

 _"Commandant, what is that?"_ the Princess asked.

I grinned as the group turned around to see bubbles pour out of every window, door and crevice of the nearest barracks, as well as a somewhat more ornate building further back.

"Commandant!" Tua exclaimed.

Then a squad of patrol walkers turned the corner in parade formation, in what can only be described in podracer camo.

I rolled over and laughed my head off, that was brilliant.

"Did yo..." I gasped for breathe, "Did you... hotwire the a-autopilot too?"

"Yup," Sabine giggled.

"Beautiful!" I sighed as Tua screamed inarticulately.

 _"Attention to the squadron. All Officers are to report to room 104 for a Lecture on Anger Management in lieu of dinner. Repeat, All Officers report to room 104 for a Lecture on Anger Management!"_ That could not have been timed more perfectly.

"Let's go," I said, nudging her, I managed to ignore her cute pout, seriously how can a girl that badass go from badass to cute? "I mean, I've got a meeting, remember?"

We get our gear together and hurry off the rooftop.

* * *

"Ah, so you did come, how are you my young friend?" A black man with a charming voice said.

"Lando Calrissian," I said, holding out my hand in greeting, "better than I was, you?"

"The same, my friend," Lando replied, shaking my hand, "and who is this vision of beauty?"

"One of my new coworkers," I replied, "Sabine, Lando Calrissian, oiliest man in the sector, but if he hasn't got what you need he knows where to go to get it, but keep an eye on him, plans within plans are par for the course with this guy."

"Ezra, you wound me," Lando says dramatically, hand over his heart.

"He's also one of the smoothest talkers on the Outer Rim," I added, grinning in mirth, "not sure it's a good thing as it's got him into trouble as much as it gets him out of it."

"Eh," Lando shrugs, "men like us do not waste their talents."

"True," I agreed, "got the paperwork?"

"Right here my friend," Lando says with a smile and presents the datapad with a flourish, "one signature and you are the proud owner of one antique starship."

"I want to see it first," I told him.

"Hah! Vizago was right, you do understand business!" Lando replied and waved us to follow him.

"And who was it that introduced you to Vizago?" I countered.

"Touché my friend," Lando laughed.

It wasn't a long walk to the ship, on seeing it I was rather impressed, given it's age, Sabine however.

"You're buying this pile of JUNK!" She exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Torch bought it," I countered, "I know it's old, but you are not looking at the whole picture. One: it's larger than the Ghost and Imperial ships around here. Two: with how far tech's come since it was built we can play around a bit with systems and interior. Three: it's already been refitted in the past ten years, so it's not such an uphill struggle."

"Err..." Lando rubs his neck nervously, "You do know it's been stripped, right?"

"As long as it'll fly in atmo, I'm good," I replied before Sabine could start again, I looked at the fuming Mando, "care to help?"

"Love to," she then took me by the arm and dragged on an inspection of the Consular-class frigate.

It took about three hours to complete the inspection, given that entire systems were missing but it was intended as a more long term project, something I explained to Sabine several times, though she did calm down on seeing the ship's multiple stealth systems.

"I take it everything is in order?" Lando asked as I returned.

"Sabine's just checking over the ECM, it'll do for what I need, shall we?" I replied.

"After you," I signed the offered pad, confirming transfer of ownership.

"A pleasure doing business," Lando said cheerfully.

"I'll comm you when we're ready to leave," I told him and headed into the frigate.

When I first learned of this ship I was surprised to learn there were two classes on the same hull, the frigate and the diplomatic cruiser.

The diplomatic cruiser had no weapons as it primarily relied on it's speed and shields to stay safe. The frigate had a weapons load out and armour at the cost of speed, making it better suited to escorting larger ships.

Originally it had four turbolaser turrets, two dorsal and two ventral mounted either side of the centreline mid way down the ship, and four twin-laser turrets dorsally and ventrally on the centreline, two between the turbolasers and the bridge and two aft of the sensor tower positioned to fire over the engines, with the option of a missile launcher at the cost of the salon pod.

The turbolasers were gone and only two laser turrets remain, if it had a launcher it was stripped out with the Hyperdrive and shields.

I enter the ship and head to the bridge, where I find Sabine still pouring over the ECM suite.

"Do you have any idea how extensive the stealth systems are?" she asks me, a hint of excitement in her voice, currently looking at the readout for what is regarded as the _'Poor-Man's-Cloak'_.

"I do," I replied with a smile as I began a system diagnostic on the main console, "and there's something very special about the spaceframe."

"The Beskar alloy?" I smiled at her.

"Someone put a lot of money into this ship," I said as I started on the take off checklist, "some Mando ships were built entirely of Beskar but the cost was prohibitive, the alloy was not only cheaper but more practical, not to mention it's the next best thing."

"So your plan was to completely rebuild this thing?" she asks, "Why?"

"Among other things, Torch was interested in becoming an explorer or trader for the Federation," I replied, "me, I just wanted to travel."

"You have somewhere to put this, right?" she asks me.

"Of course," I told her with a smile, "it's why I wanted the Imps focused on the capital, darlin'."

"Gotta admit, I'm looking forward to taking apart these stealth systems," she said, I didn't need to look to tell she was grinning.

"Not until after we're away," I teased her as I began the start up sequence.

I then waved her over to help me start up the old frigate, it took about ten minutes, far longer than it should have, but eventually we managed it.

"Lando, we're ready," I reported to Lando over the comm.

 _"Opening the bay doors, safe travels my friend,"_ Lando replied, seconds later the roof opened and sunlight flooded the old hangar.

"You do know how to fly?" Sabine asked me after a moment.

"Torch had me in a simulator but this'll be the first time," I smiled at her as she wasn't reassured, "we're staying in atmo so it shouldn't be a problem."

"If you're sure," Sabine crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, not convinced.

I guess the only way to convince her is to prove it, I powered up the anti-grav slowly as I was trained...

* * *

"Ok, you do have somewhere to hide it," Sabine noted as the blast door for the old hangar shut.

I gave her an amused look, she was now beginning to learn something I'd known for years, like Coruscant, Lothal was made of layers, some lost to History.

Not many, Lothal had been founded as an independent colony thirty five hundred years ago so they didn't go far back by Galactic standards, most were in fact still in use.

This was one of the exceptions, it was an old Planetary Defence installation that had been abandoned three hundred years ago after Lothal had joined the Republic, it had been a secret in the first place so it was completely forgotten when Lothal left the Republic to adopt neutrality during the Separatist crisis and Clone Wars.

Torch had accidentally discovered it one day while exploring an old metro tunnel that had been abandoned a century ago after an earthquake collapsed several sections, given the fact the line wasn't used anymore as shuttles had taken up the traffic to and from the city it too was abandoned.

It's easy to hide from the Empire when they have no idea what's under their feet and it's not in the city records.

It was an old fighter base, once housing Liberator fighters from the Great Galactic war in three large hangars with a relatively small complex for housing the personnel, only this hangar and a few rooms had power.

I landed the ship inside and started powering down, sending the signal to close and lock the hangar doors, as I waited I looked around to see Sabine had returned to the flight engineer's seat and was pouring over the data on the screen, and she seemed to be taking notes.

I stood up and quietly walked over to her.

"Find anything, darlin'?" the look on her face made the elbow in my gut worth it, she nearly jumped out of her seat, "It's about time to eat so why don't you get what you need and tell me all about over a hot meal?"

"Sure, let me just finish this download," I walked into the commonway aft of the bridge where the main corridor of the upper deck met the stairwell that led up from the gangway to the hatch of the salon pod and the upper deck where I stood, the lower deck was divided between crew quarters and the gun batteries with the main cargo hold aft of the midships turrets and four smaller holds positioned around the turrets.

I'd just locked down the rear docking collars when Sabine reached me, "ready?"

"Let's go," I said, configuring my comm to activate the ship's gangway remotely before lowering the boarding ramp just aft of the salon pod.

I led Sabine down and remotely raised the ramp as she stopped beside me, then led her into the base.

* * *

I never knew you could cook?" Sabine said as I returned with our meals.

"Well, fifteen year old Republic MREs get a bit stale, so I asked Torch to teach me how to make them more edible," I replied, setting her meal down in front of her.

"Who is Torch anyway?" Sabine asked as she took a bit.

"Ezra?" she asked as I didn't answer.

"Torch was an old Clone Commando, RC-1106," I replied with a sigh, "he took me in after two years on the streets, he taught me to shoot, care for my armour, even read and write properly; the things I hadn't learned on the street," I looked at my food, "They gunned him down in the street six months ago."

I felt rather than heard as Sabine came round my side of the table and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I didn't wan to bring up bad memories."

"It's ok, I don't really talk about myself so you didn't know," I said with a sad smile.

just as she returned to her seat an old security console went off, I got up and went to check the problem.

Someone was trying to hack the hatch in the southwest service tunnel, it was the nearest exit to the old railway being five hundred yards from the entrance to the maintenance tunnel.

I checked the camera feed and saw several men outside, turning on the battered audio receptor produced a screech of static that died down to a most interesting conversation.

 _"...you sure this is the place, Urai?"_ a deep voiced human asked a... rather unusual alien with a bird like head.

 _"I am, Tyber,"_ the alien replied, _"I did not bring you here to find something, but I believe we will find someone who can assist us."_

 _"So there's nothing of value?"_ 'Tyber' asked.

 _"Doubtful, this place has not seen use in centuries, if anything was left it would be in no condition to aid us,"_ 'Urai' answered.

"Shit," I said, recognising the human out there.

"What is it?" Sabine asked.

"We have guests," I replied grimly, "including Tyber Zann."

"Oh no, don't even think of letting them in," Sabine told me.

My choice was taken from me, _"Tyber, I believe we have been noticed."_

I looked back in time to see Tyber signal the slicer to stop, _"Greetings, my name is Tyber Zann."_

"A pleasure to meet you," I greeted, "might I inquire as to what brings such a distinguished person as yourself to this forgotten neck of the woods?"

 _"My associates and I have recently removed ourselves from Imperial custody,"_ Tyber replied, _"and we find ourselves in need of shelter and transport, could we possibly indulge of your hospitality?"_

"I will need to discuss this with my colleague, one moment please," I replied, then turned the mike off.

"You can't let them in!" Sabine repeated.

"Zann is not someone to let a slight go unanswered," I warned her, "but, he is a talented smuggler. His smuggling ring once rivalled the Hutts until one of them sold him out."

"You are not thinking of helping him?" Sabine said, horrified.

"It's not too much to let them use one of the old barracks for the night," I pointed out, "besides, if we help him he'll owe us once he's back on his feet, with his past performance we could use an ally like that."

"At what price?" Sabine argued.

"We don't need to let him on the Ghost," I countered, "there's a freighter that landed in the airfield north of here last night, we distract the Imps so Tyber's lot can steal it, they can then go their own way."

Sabine bit her lip nervously, "that could work, ok, do it."

I keyed the mike, "ok, here's the deal, you can stay the night here but you stay in the rooms I put you, an hour before dawn I'll come get you. There's an airfield near here with an Imperial freighter that's not due to leave until tomorrow, I'll lead you there and arrange a distraction so you can steal it. That sound fair?" I suggested.

 _"Son, that'll be just fine,"_ Tyber replied warmly.

"Go put my armour on," I whispered to Sabine, " yours is too distinctive, go!"

"I'm coming down to let you in, keep your weapons holstered, and if one of you puts one foot out of bounds I'll blast off the offending appendage," I warned.

"Don't worry, we'll play nice," Tyber said.

I turned off the mike and headed down, grabbing my blaster on the way.

* * *

I was still up, there was only an hour to go before I led Tyber to the airfield and I was changing the dressing on my wound.

"Blasted thing," I muttered, "Heal Damn It!"

"Heal what?" I froze as Sabine entered the room behind me, "Ezra, What Happened?"

"I got shot," I retorted, hissing as she put her hand to the wound, I didn't need to look to know it came away red.

"How long?"

I knew a wrong answer might leave me singing soprano, "since the Wookies."

I tensed, waiting for the blow, but it didn't come, "Why didn't you say something?"

I shrugged, not quite holding back the wince as Sabine applied a new dressing with a lot more freezing cold salve, "been looking after myself for so long. I don't like drawing attention to myself."

"Not at the cost of your health," Sabine retorted, "you should have told us. Hera won't be happy when she finds out."

I shrank in on myself, "please don't?" I begged.

"It's happening," I flinched as she tightened the bandage to secure the dressing, "So what's the plan for later?"

"You do your thing and I'll start a few fires on the TIE pad, keep the Imps away from the main strip so Tyber can get the freighter," I replied.

"Simple enough, Kanan's going to kill you when he finds out," Sabine noted.

"He doesn't need to," I said, "there aren't any missions and the Empire will be chasing Tyber, taking heat off us for a while, if we're careful then the Imps won't even know we were there."

"I hope you're right," she said, then secured the last bandage, "there, done."

I tested my side, it definitely felt better, "Thanks," I said gratefully.

"Anytime," Sabine replied, "We'd better start getting ready."

"See you shortly," I said and went to start getting my armour on.

* * *

Sabine and I watched the freighter rise into the sky, it's engines flared and it raced into the heavens, four dots on the horizon could be seen rising to follow it but they stood no chance of catching the ship.

It had gone better than planned, as far as the Imperials knew the raid was purely down to Tyber Zann.

The comm pad I had in my pocket buzzed and I took it out, Tyber's image projected above it.

"I wanted to thank you for your assistance today, if there's any favour I can grant just ask?" Tyber said, it was strange to hear him so sincere.

"Not at this time, sir," I replied, "but that may change in the future, until then I wish you safe travels and good hunting."

"May I ask your name, for future reference?" Tyber asked.

"James Raynor, Safe travels Mr Zann," I replied and turned off the comm pad.

"James huh?" Sabine teased.

"Ezra Bridger is wanted by the Empire, darlin'," I replied, noting the slight tinge to her cheeks as I said that, "but James Raynor is a free man with a clean slate."

"You created an alias so you could move around easier," she observed, "explains the clothes and hair."

I'd changed my civvie wardrobe a few days ago and dyed my hair black, with the fact I now needed to shave I could actually disguise myself with little effort, "let's go home, darlin'," I said and started back towards the spot we hid our speeder bikes (borrowed from the Empire, of course).

"You're still telling Hera when we get back."

Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two days since Sabine and I went into the Capital, Hera almost blew a nut on learning I'd been hiding the fact I was shot for over a week (only being prevented by anatomy complications) and threatened a few things that I think are anatomically impossible if I ever hide an injury from her again.

Given that this is the woman that has half the local Imperial Flotilla jumping at shadows I'm not inclined to argue and find out.

Kanan has stepped up the 'Jedi' training (I think it's an attempt to keep me occupied hence less able to plan mischief) and is actually teaching me to use the Force, I've got the Pull and Push down as it turns out I've been doing them on a small scale for years, I'm also able to perform a sort of 'Nova Bomb' by forming a charged aura around myself and discharging it, creating a shockwave around me that expands outward. I'm holding off on that one as I can't actually control it and Kanan is currently recovering from when I slammed him into a wall earlier.

He wasn't badly injured, as I had no real control over it the wave had already destabilised and partly expended itself, all it did was send Kanan from the centre of the twenty by fifteen foot room into the far wall.

Considering I was flipping him the bird at the time, I'm not sure if it was the gesture, my irritation or both that caused it, but when we spoke an hour ago he agreed it would be useful if we were ambushed by a platoon of bucketheads again.

* * *

Right now I'm in the galley, Chopper is sitting beside me, watching as I try to focus on the bowl of cereal in front of me.

I calm my thoughts and focus on the bowl, trying to levitate the bowl, I manipulate the Force into forming a cushion under it and once I can feel it I try to lift that cushion.

I feel it wobble ever so slightly, prompting a noise from Chopper. It wobbles again, harder this time. Then I feel it rise off the table.

Yes! Then I open my eyes.

Chopper laughs at me, holding the bowl up with an arm.

"Very funny, Chopper," I spat, "I don't need your help."

Chopper retorted, then threw the bowl at my head and ran off.

I wiped the mess from my face, "Get Back Here, Spam Can!" I got up to chase him, but stopped as I noted the can opener, I grabbed it and ran out.

It was a near perfect rerun of the first time I chased him, only this time I was distracted as I reached the cabins.

Sabine was working on something, unusually for one of her personal pieces she was using a spray gun.

"Hey?" I ask as I lean in the doorway, "whatcha doing?"

"Painting," Sabine replied cheekily, stopping to admire her work for a moment.

I rolled my eyes, "I know that, darlin', I mean, what are you painting?"

"Whatever inspires me," Sabine was a little aloof this time.

"Well, if you ever need a little inspiration..." I start teasingly, but my train of thought is wrecked as Chopper saunters past me into mine and Zeb's shared cabin, "hold that thought!"

I can almost feel Sabine's amusement as I open the door, Zeb is on his bunk and Chopper's nowhere in sight.

You know, they still haven't given me a decent answer why Zeb has the bottom bunk when the Top bunk is status?

"Kid, if you wake me, you die," Zeb mumbled in his half sleep.

 _'How'd he know it w... **Teat-Bucking-Faust!** '_ I slump against the wall as the charge expends itself and I regain control of my muscles.

One: Yes, My Little Pony exists here, in fact Friendship is Magic holds a prime SatAm spot.

Two: For the record, I wasn't the only one both bored and sleep deprived enough to watch it, Sabine and Kanan had the theme song stuck in their heads for three days.

Three: No, I have no idea why the Empire Broadcasts MLP in the same slot they have their Anti-Jedi propaganda cartoons.

Four: I have a can opener and that metal bastard is right behind me.

"Chopper!" I growl, then my eyes widen as his taser lights up, "Woah!"

I dodge but unfortunately it might have been best if I didn't.

I take one look at the enraged Lasat and leg it, "It's his fault!"

I don't stick around to hear Zeb's reply; I'm out the door, down the corridor and up the ladder to the top deck before either Chop or Zeb has moved more than a few inches, I slam the hatch down and lock it just as Chopper comes rolling down the hall. On hearing Zeb I'm beating feet to the dorsal external access hatch, I hear an inarticulate roar from below and I'm up the ladder, out the hatch and heading for the rear of the ship.

I've just landed after dropping off the rear hull when my comm goes off, _"Ezra, are you there?"_

I'm relieved it's only Hera, "I'm here."

 _"I need you and Zeb to make a supply run into town,"_ Hera tells me.

'Well, there goes the neighbourhood,' I think, "Err, Hera? Zeb isn't too fond of me right now."

 _"I know, but this needs to be done... oh, and don't even think about coming back without at least one meiloorun fruit,"_ she replies.

I raise an eyebrow at that last, meiloorun isn't native to Lothal so there's a joke in there somewhere, "ookaaay?"

 _"Meet Zeb at the ramp and be quick about it,"_ Hera snaps and cuts the line, I sigh in defeat.

I walk around the ship and find the smouldering Lasat at the foot of the ramp, he cocks his head when he sees me.

"How did you get out here?" he asked as I passed him and up the ramp, "and where are you going?"

"First, I thought it prudent to get off the ship asap when you were rudely awakened," I replied, not looking at him until I was at the ladder, "And I'm going to get my blaster and pack."

"You really think you'll need them?" Zeb asked, exasperatedly.

"Murphy has a way with fools that tempt him," I reply,.

"Murphy?" Zeb scratches his head.

"Murphy's Law: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong," I reply, I'm nearly out of sight but I duck back, "Sod's Law has the addendum: And at the worst possible time. Look me in the eye and tell me we haven't fallen foul of that one."

The Lasat's silence is all I need to hear.

* * *

We separate once we're in town, I'm walking through the market, looking around at the stalls.

"Ezra?" I stop and look around, I know that voice.

"Is that Ezra Bridger?" I look left and spot a face I haven't seen in a few years.

I can't help but smile, "Mr Sumar."

"Ezra," he says again as I get to his stall, "look how you've grown," I can't help rubbing my neck, the last time I saw him I was about six, "here, have a jogan?"

I take the purple fruit and smile gratefully, "Thanks, how have you been , Mr Sumar?"

"Business isn't quite what it was, but I'm still ahead of the bills," he replied, "Lyara was asking about you the other day, actually."

I blushed, Lyara Sumar had once been my babysitter, and first crush, "How is she?"

"Doing well," Mr Sumar said, "it's just me, her and Abda on the farm now, my Aeryn passed away a few years ago."

My smile dies as I think of the kind woman who used to give me little treats when I finished my chores, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It hurts but, she's in a better place now," he says, I can see the pain behind his eyes, "so what brings you to town?"

"Supply run, actually," I pick out the pad with my half of the list, most of what I still need can fit in my pack, "joined up with a light freighter a few months back, we take turns on who collects."

"Anything I can help with?" he asks.

"Know anyone selling meilooruns?" I ask, noting his amusement, "I know they're not native, but you know the market. Personally, I think the captain wants a little snuggle time."

We both share a chuckle, "Well, you'd need to find an off-world importer, but it'd cost you."

"Where's the nearest?" I asked.

He points to the crossroads up ahead, "Just up there."

"Thanks," I say, tucking away the list, "it was good seeing you again."

"Take care Ezra," he calls, then turns back to the market.

I take less than a dozen steps when an Imperial patrol arrives, I discretely move to one side, leaning on some stacked crates, one hand on my pistol as they pass.

No, that's not a patrol... They're an escort for that officer. And he's looking for someone particular. I'm about to step out and shadow them when they stop.. in front of Mr Sumar.

"You there! Sumar," the officer calls as he approaches the stall, "have you changed your mind?"

"No," Mr Sumar replies, crossing his arms with a glare, "I told you, I'm not selling my farm."

The officer scoffed, "Very well," he then leads the troopers away.

I watch the troopers leave, something tells me they'll be...

"Woah! Easy Kid!" I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding and pulled my blaster from Zeb's gut.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," I said, noting the boxes as I holstered the pistol, "got everything?"

"Everything but the meilooruns," he said, "I can't find them anywhere."

"We need to find an importer, they aren't native," I replied, leading him towards the importer Mr Sumar mentioned.

"Karrabast!" Zeb cursed, he then jostled my shoulder, "You knew!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm a native, of course I knew it was a ruse to get us off the ship."

"Why would Hera want us off the ship?" Zeb asked.

"Because you and Chop were running riot while I ran for my life?" I replied sarcastically.

"Besides that," he amended.

"Maybe a bit of cuddle time with Kanan," I shrugged, spinning around when I heard a bang behind me.

"What do you mean, 'a bit of cuddle time'?" Zeb demanded, one of the crates had fallen.

"You really haven't seen those two?" I deadpanned, "I've been on the ship a couple of weeks and I know those two are head over heels for each other."

"What... but.. how?" Zeb spluttered as he tried to recover the crate.

"Zeb, I'm a straight male in the throes of puberty," I told him, "it's only natural I'd recognise their behaviour, I've acted like that around a girl I like too."

"Like Sabine?" I don't need to look to know he's sporting a shit-eating grin.

"Yes, I like Sabine," just _why_ am I admitting that, to _him_ of all people? "but not because of her, I have had a girlfriend before, it's from that experience I can see through their act."

"Oh, so you're an expert on Love?" Zeb chuckled.

"No, Kanan's as bad an actor as I was," I replied with a grin.

Zeb chuckled then tripped, knocking me into a box, I'm dazed for a moment then notice what's in it.

"Meilooruns!" I look at Zeb and we share a shocked look.

"Hey, can we buy a meiloorun?" I asked the stall owner on standing up.

"I'm sorry, but they're already sold," the merchant replied.

"Then maybe we can buy one from whoever..." I trailed off as a stormtrooper collected the crate.

"From the Empire?" the merchant asks with a dark chuckle, "good luck with that."

* * *

We follow the trooper for about a hundred yards, staying hidden despite Zeb's handicap.

We stopped behind some crates in the goods yard on the edge of town.

"Now what do we do?" Zeb scowls as we watch the trooper load the crate onto an APC.

I look at him, "You can find somewhere to stash those so we can get them later if we need to leg it."

"Oh," he says sarcastically, "and what's the plan, kid?" he adds sarcastically, with a dig to my shoulder, "Going to use the Force?".

I can hear the ruddy quotation marks, "Will you just do it?"

I eye the crate as he leaves, well... why not?

I focused my attention on the crate, I reached out and gripped the edges of the box, it rattled a couple of times, then I felt it start to lift...

I didn't need to hear the lid slam to know it was pointless, a stormtrooper had seen the lid moving and slammed it shut.

I didn't need Zeb cackling in my ear either.

"What are you doing?" Zeb asked as I leaned out and scoped out the guards.

"Getting what we came for," I replied, Zeb tried to grab me but I had already got onto the landing field, I stopped behind a crate next to a trooper and threw a stone to distract the trooper, once he moved away I moved low and fast to the side of the right transport.

Climbing up, I crawled along the top of the transport, I reached up and popped the lid, reaching in I grabbed one, then two of the meilooruns, stuffed them in my pack and ducked back.

I was just about to climb down when I heard a commotion, taking a chance, I sat up and saw four of the guards trying to surround Zeb.

He looked at me and I mouthed 'Run!' to him, then ducked down again, the shooting told me they were in fact chasing him.

I'm lucky I didn't just jump as an Imperial officer rushed out of the transport next to mine and took one look at Zeb.

"Stop Him!" I took the opportunity to climb down as the officer followed the two troopers after the others.

I needed to get out, but looking around showed a strong wall and the gates were locked, I looked left...

"Well, hello," I cooed on spying the totally unguarded landing craft, I made my way over, hand on my blaster, I wasn't stopped once.

There was no one inside either, the pilot must have gone after Zeb too. I made my way to the cockpit and entered just in time for the Capital tower to comm the ship.

 _"Shuttle Artemis, you are overdue to depart, what is your condition?"_

I keyed the comm, "Tower, this is Shuttle Artemis, sorry about the delay," I replied in my best British accent, "a local rabble rouser tried to access the landing strip, I got tied up helping chase them off. I'm running the system checks now, shouldn't be more than a minute."

 _"Acknowledged Artemis, Inform us when you are ready to depart,"_ the tower controller replied.

I spent the next minute frantically running every necessary check in order to lift off without blowing myself up, I eventually came across the manifest.

I blinked twice, then grinned wolfishly, "Jackpot."

The diagnostic then finished, I keyed the comm, "Tower, this is Artemis, we're ready for departure."

 _"Acknowledged Artemis, take off and proceed to the Capital to offload your cargo."_

'Not Bloody Likely', I thought as I turned off the comm and throttled up the engines for take off.

* * *

I was making my way back to town when I hear the shriek of a TIE to my right, I walk to the edge of the gully and I have to rub my eyes.

There is a TIE flying sideways down the gully.

"What the Hell?" I can't look away, it's like watching a train wreck, I key my comm, "Specter six to Specter four?"

 _"Little busy here, kid,"_ Zeb replied gruffly.

"Busy flying sideways?" The TIE wobbles dangerously, "Ok, I get it, no heart attacks."

 _"How'd you know that?"_ Zeb asks incredulously.

"Because," I say, then jump, I nearly fall off as the TIE wobbles again, "It's me you hairless Wookie!"

The hatch pops and I scramble over, I peer in to find a flustered Lasat wrestling with the controls.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks as I lower myself inside.

"Same as you, stashing stolen Imperial gear," I replied, "these things aren't meant to fly sideways," I noted.

"I know that," Zeb shot back, irritably, then yelled as he nearly sideswiped the wall.

"Get us higher!" I shouted.

To my surprise Zeb managed to not right the TIE but climb to about a thousand feet.

I sigh in relief as Zeb chuckles nervously, "I guess we better call in."

"Specter four to Ghost," he says into his comm.

 _"Ghost copies, it's been a while since I heard from you, I was starting to get worried,"_ Hera replied.

"Well, we've had a bit of a problem," Zeb admitted nervously.

 _"I thought you might,"_ Hera admitted, amused, _"look, don't worry about the meilooruns..."_

"Actually, I managed to get two," I interrupted.

"Really?" both Zeb and Hera asked, I opened my pack to show the two fruit to Zeb, "he has got two."

 _"Ok,"_ I can almost feel her mood sinking like a stone, _"then what's the problem?"_

 _"Wait, what's that I hear?"_ Kanan asked, too faint to be his own comm.

I nudged Zeb with a shit eating grin on my face, "see, told you they wanted cuddle time."

I've got to see if Chopper recorded their faces later, they can't form a sentence between them.

 _"What happened?"_ Kanan demanded harshly, oh I'm going to pay for that later.

"Well, see, errr..." Zeb hemmed and hawed.

"We had to swipe the meilooruns from an Imperial transport, we split up and Zeb stole a TIE fighter on the way out," I explained.

 _ **"YOU WHAT!"**_ I might need to see a doctor about damage to my hearing now.

"He's taking it better than I thought," Zeb muttered to me.

 _"Get rid of it!"_ Kanan ordered.

"Do we have too?" Zeb and I complained.

"At least tell me you disabled the locater beacon?" Kanan sighed, exasperatedly.

Zeb chuckled nervously, "of course we did," he then glared at me, "shut it down."

I shrugged, "don't know where it is, never stolen anything smaller than a shuttle before."

 _"It's the red and the blue one under the main console,"_ Kanan was clearly gritting his teeth.

I located the relevant wires, "Got it."

 _"Stealing a TIE attracts unwanted attention,"_ Kanan lectured.

"Like blowing up a fuel depot doesn't," I shot back _'or stealing a shuttle full of frigate parts?'_

"Head for Shadow Site 2, fly straight there, don't do anything, understand?" Kanan ordered.

"Got it," Zeb replied.

"Loud and clear," I agreed, then the comm. cut off, "Any idea where to go?"

"Not a clue," Zeb admitted.

* * *

Zeb's just plugged in the course when I spot smoke on the horizon.

"What'cha looking at?" Zeb follows my gaze, "Smoke?"

"Zeb, we have to check it out," I tell him, my gut going cold as I remember the officer in the market earlier.

"Know where it's coming from?" he asks me.

"I've got a bad feeling about it," I admitted.

"Ok," he alters course, a few minutes later we're over the farm.

I take in the burning buildings as we pass, the cold starts to burn in my stomach.

"Friends of yours?" Zeb asks.

"Friends of my parents," I clarified.

"There's a column of troop transports heading north west," he tells me.

My face hardens as I realise there were no bodies, the Imperials like to leave a visible example of the consequences of defiance.

He takes one look at me and groans, "I know that look."

"Zeb?" I ask without outright begging.

He groans, "here goes nothing."

* * *

This is stupid. This is Stupid. This is stupid. This is STUPID!

As far as half brained plans go, I think I've got Kanan beat for once: I jump off the TIE, onto the roof of the transport and pray I don't fall off and the troopers don't notice.

I'm questioning my own sanity right now.

Zeb gets it right and I drop onto the transport, unfortunately I roll backwards and would have fallen off if I hadn't slammed my head on the turret.

It takes me a moment to recover and in that time Zeb has returned to orbiting and the Imps have sped up.

I right myself and check the booths on each side of the transport, Lady Luck is smiling on me for once, "Mr Sumar?"

"Ezra?" I can't help but gin at Mr Sumar's reaction.

"Hold on, I'll get you out," I tell him and lean down to try and hit the switch.

Repulsorcraft like these transports give a smooth ride compared to tracked or wheeled vehicles, but it's not perfect, I can't make myself push that little more as the transport's swaying will over balance me.

"You'll never reach it," Mr Sumar protests, "It's too dangerous."

He's right, I climb back up and centre myself, I focus on the mechanism, just like Kanan taught me. Once I have it in my mind's eye, I gesture with both my hand and the Force.

Not sure why the Jedi tied techniques to hand movements but I'm glad it works.

I lean over to see all three are now free, Lyara even smiles at me.

"You have to jump," I told them, "Jump and scatter, they won't find you in the long grass."

"We're moving too fast," Mr Sumar protested.

"You'd rather risk Imperial Custody?" I retorted, perhaps a little harshly.

They share a look and jump, I watch for them and grin as I see all three of them rise safely from the grass.

I wave to them, then roll on my back, drawing my blaster in time to see two troopers climb up, I roll over again as the first trooper fires, I return fire as I right myself, causing the first trooper to fall onto the second, knocking them both off the transport.

My victory is short lived as the transport on the far left opens fire with it's turret, I holster my blaster then jump over to the middle transport and fish out a Merr Sonn concussion grenade, I prime it and throw it, it sticks to the backside of the turret and detonates, wrecking the turret.

I fresh as I hear at least three blasters power up behind me, I put up my hands and turn around to find three troopers that have me dead to rights.

The shriek of a TIE makes me glance back and I hit the deck as Zeb strafes the transport, when I look up the troopers are gone and there's a hole as wide as my dick in the roof six inches from my head.

"Deep breathes," I tell myself as I shakily stand up, "You can yell at Zeb for nearly killing you again later."

I turn around as the TIE returns, this time Zeb rolls it over and hangs out, arms outstretched, I reach up uncertainly and he grabs me as he passes.

"How are you flying?" I ask incredulously, then grimace as I realise it's not the best time, either way Zeb declines to answer.

* * *

It's sunset by the time we return to the Ghost, Hera and Kanan waiting for us.

"There you are," Hera says, relieved.

"Two meilooruns, as ordered," Zeb says, each of us holding out a fruit.

"Thank you, kind sirs," Hera replies, graciously accepting the fruit.

"Never mind the fruit, where's the TIE?" Kanan demands, impatiently.

I force myself not to give him a look, one would think Hera had helped him to... ahem, relax?

"Ditched it a while back," I told him, "Imperials can't use it and can't track it too us if we don't have it."

Kanan nods approvingly as Hera smiles, "That's what I like to hear," he says then heads into the Ghost.

I give Zeb a knowing smile when they aren't looking, I wasn't exactly lying: We did ditch it somewhere, the Imperials can't use it because they don't know where it is and it can't be traced to us if Hera and Kanan don't know where it is and go looking for it.

Might ask Sabine to help spruce it up a bit later.

I'm brought out of my musing by a certain droid.

A glance shows I'm not the only one mad at it.

"Can opener?"

"Gladly," Zeb growls as he takes the offered instrument, not taking his eyes off the now quivering droid.

Chopper beeps once, rolls an inch back, the scarpers through the door.

"Get Back Here!"

"I'll have you for scrap, you Bucket of Bolts!"


End file.
